Shadow in the Light
by Honey Nut Loop
Summary: [COMPLETE]Three months after the cell games and they still don't understand. It's not just the guilt it's the pity that gets to Gohan. He can't stay but who will he find when he leaves to help take the pain away?
1. Chapter one

Be nice this is my first fanfic. Please r & r. Just so you know. I might change the title. Don't ask why I called it Shadow in the Light because I don't know it just sounded good 'kay. If anyone wants to give me a reason it would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or nuffin' but me likes Gohan lots.

My favourite fics are those that deal with Gohan in the years between cell and Buu so if your fic is about that do tell.

Shadow in the Light

Chapter One

All of a sudden his sparring partner vanished from in front of him. Gohan searched the countryside with his eyes and tried to hone his senses. He was too slow.

"Crash", the backhanded swipe took him full across cheek sending him thundering to the ground below.

Eyes glazed, Gohan sat up and snorted on the dust raised when he'd formed the crater. There was a creak and a clatter as another tree was brought to the ground. With a sigh the young demi-saiyan flopped back down onto his back. He wasn't given long to rest.

There was the soft pad of feet and there was Piccolo standing over him, arms crossed. It was clear that he didn't approve.

"You going to lie there all day, kid?" Piccolo growled through the corner of his mouth.

Gohan fixed his eyes on the sky above and sighed again, the sound clearly audible to the Namek's ears.

It was three months since the Cell Games and Gohan still wasn't over his despondency. Who would be? His father was dead and he was living with the prospect of a brother who would never meet his dad. To be honest Chi Ch's mood swings weren't helping.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Piccolo's deep rumble interrupted Gohan's thoughts. Only he could detect the concern in his mentor's voice.

"Yes Piccolo. I'm fine. Thanks for asking", Gohan replied as he got to his feet slapping the dust out of his gi.

"I don't get you kid. For the first time I really don't. Your mother actually lets you come out and train, yet it you don't even try to defend yourself."

"I know Piccolo. It's just I've a lot on my mind at the moment with Mum and the baby. I don't know. It's weird. I feel like I've lost all my instincts. I just can't stop thinking..." he trailed off.

"Hmph", Piccolo grunted. He didn't need to ask what Gohan was thinking about. That much was clear. Cell was still ever present in everyone's minds. Luckily Piccolo had the sense not to bring it up. The memory after all weighed heavier on Gohan than anyone else. They had all lost a friend but Gohan had lost much more. His father, his innocence. Yes even that spark that made the boy who he was seemed to have gone out.

Piccolo sat down near his charge and, closing his eyes, meditated whilst Gohan tried to gather his thoughts. He felt comfortable around Piccolo. The Namek never asked questions and more importantly he didn't shoot him the looks of pity that had started to follow him everywhere. His family and friends didn't think he noticed but he did. And in a way the fact that they were sorry to his back seemed to hurt even more.

The light was beginning to fade and neither of the pair had moved. All of a sudden Piccolo's ears twitched.

"Your mother's calling", he remarked without even opening his eyes.

"So your big ears are good for something hey Piccolo. Huh. Well I'd better go see what she wants", Gohan's stomach squealed loudly as he stood to leave, "but I think I already know", he commented sheepishly a hand behind his head, cheeks shining pink.

"See you around, kid", a rare smile playing across Piccolo's features. But the brief moment of feeling was a façade to cover Piccolo's true concern. The boy had enough to worry about. Piccolo was glad he'd refused the invitation to go to the gathering.

"Yeah I guess."

Gohan lifted from the ground. As soon as he left, the glade where the two had been sparring became utterly silent. And Piccolo still hadn't opened his eyes.

Touching down in the front yard, Gohan jogged towards the little dome shaped house his father had built.

"Mum, I'm home", he called pushing open the front door and walking into the hall. Funny, his Mum never usually left the door unlocked.

He walked towards the kitchen

"Mum?" there was no one there. Nor were there any of the cooking smells that normally permeated the Son household at this time.

"In here honey!" he heard his Mum call from the living room. If anything she sounded slightly strained.

"Mum? Are you ok? Piccolo heard you call and..." but as soon as he walked into the sitting room he was pulled up short. Everyone, that is the whole Z-senshi, was gathered in there, except Piccolo that is, making the room seem remarkably smaller. They all turned to stare and Gohan caught Krillin's nervous smile. The demi-saiyan turned to leave.

"Gohan, sweetie. Please sit down"

The young hybrid was too well brought up to deny his mother. He edged hesitantly into the room and sank into the only empty seat trying to shrink as far down as he could, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Hey Gohan, you ok buddy?" asked Krillin tentatively.

Gohan could almost smell his fear and it didn't exactly make him feel good about himself. The boy's eyes snapped up eerily, leaving the rest of him as immobile as before.

He saw them all flinch. All that is except for his mother and Vegeta though she looked away. He was surprised to see the Prince there but glad. The aggressive older saiyan could be a bit of a trial at times but he was the only one there that Gohan felt had any inkling as to how he was feeling. Why couldn't they keep their snotty noses out of his affairs?

Gohan's ki started to inflate and he could see from the raised eyebrows that the others had noticed. Bulma shielded the baby Trunks to her chest. She couldn't feel the energy emanating but she had seen the reactions of the others.

"So what's going on?" Gohan mumbled.

The others visibly relaxed. They had been expecting an explosion. Vegeta was the only one taut as a spring. He could feel the potential threat.

"That woman you call mother was worried, and Bulma told me I had to come too, brat. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. You know I have better things to do with my time than being here", he grumbled, glaring at Gohan, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Bulma shot him a fiery look that promised death when they were home, but Vegeta merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong woman, were the rest of you just planning to sit and stare at the boy all night?"

"Um Gohan", began Bulma, when it became clear that no one else was going to speak and that, annoyingly enough, Vegeta had a point, "Well you see... we're worried! You don't talk to us anymore. You're clearly upset. We just want to help. It's not your fault. Goku said he didn't want to come back..." she trailed off glancing from side to side hoping that someone else would pick up the pieces.

Krillin burst in, more confident due to Gohan's lack of reaction.

"That's right. We're here for you buddy. We know just how you feel!"

But Krillin's grin didn't take long to slither off his face and land in a puddle of shock on the floor.

"You know how I feel?" Gohan's voice was a dead monotone. "You know how I feel?" he exclaimed again before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Everyone stared in astonishment and surprise as Gohan writhed in his seat. Smiles started to appear encouragingly on faces though no one, apart from apparently Gohan, could see what was so funny. As soon as their hesitant grins began to appear Gohan snapped into sullen silence. The shock was as sharp as a knife in the back.

"How can you possibly know how I feel? How dare you even presume..." he spat in disgust and his mother had to visibly fight not to chastise him for it.

"God I can't even stand to be around you anymore."

He heaved himself out of the chair and headed for the door. Everyone sat frozen in their silence. Well, almost everyone.

Vegeta stepped into Gohan's path.

"Sorry brat. But we're not finished yet."

"Get out of my way Vegeta", intoned Gohan

Vegeta smirked.

"I'm warning you." Gohan's voice had developed an unnatural monotonic level.

The prince's eyebrows shot up. Was that a threat?

"You've got until three. I suggest you make a move. Fish not biting? Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. One"

Gohan raised his hand.

"Two."

Yellow light started to gather

"Three."

Vegeta flinched.

There were gasps all around as the dust cleared to reveal a gaping hole in the living room wall and Gohan already running through it. He shot into the air as the rest of the gang followed him outside.

"Gohan", his mother cried through choked tears.

The boy turned back expressionless and took them all in at a glance.

"You say you know how I feel. WELL HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL? NONE OF YOU KNOW. NOW JUST LET ME BE."

As he turned releasing his fists, which had clenched during his outburst, Chi Chi fell sobbing to her knees, crouched over her pregnant belly. A comforting Bulma collapsed beside her.

But Gohan didn't turn back. As he flew into the night sky, clouds gathered forebodingly overhead, hiding the stars, as though in reflection of the fire bubbling within him.

Well that's the first chappie of my first fanfiction ever. I think I know what's going to happen next but as I only just came up with this idea telling myself I had to write something, any ideas would be welcome. I'm afraid that as I'm not sure about the future of the story I'm not giving any hints away (Though I'm thinking Gohan might go Super in public- it always bugged me that no one ever recognises him from the Cell games) so if you're interested you'll just have to keep reading.

Oh and by the way, I have a piece of original fiction on fictionpress called Premonition under the same pen name if anyone's is interested. I'd really liked some productive comments.

Please r & r as it'll encourage me to write more and soon plus I really would like feedback. Well toodles. Until next time

Honey Nut Loop


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two!!! Though I doubt you've been waiting for it. It wasn't until after I finished writing chapter one that I found out that fanfiction doesn't let you upload stories for three days after you've started your account. Bummer. And it still won't let me load this but I'm writing anyway. That way I can get ahead and if anyone actually likes this story they can get lots of updates. I'm planning to only write one story at a time as well so that it gets my full attention rather than writing a lot that soon get forgotten.

But don't worry SOON EVERYONE WILL KNOW THE NAME OF HONEY NUT LOOP MWUAH HA HA!!!!!!

Eh hem

So anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: don't own it, never going to happen, if I did why would the word disclaimer head this comment.

Chapter Two

Piccolo peeled his eyelids open and glared at the saiyan Prince. The Namek had sensed Vegeta's arrival and hadn't been wholly unaware of the tidal wave of insults falling on his head.

"Gohan's gone hasn't he", said Piccolo in the tone of one merely stating a fact. He began to stare straight ahead once more falling back into meditation.

Vegeta sneered down at him.

"Too right green man and guess who the Harpies sent to look for the cursed brat. And you...you are going to help me."

"And I should do that because..."

"Because you're the only one he'll listen to and you know it!" spat the saiyan sourly.

Piccolo couldn't hide a shadow of a smile. Neither of them could argue over the fact that the statement was true. Vegeta didn't need a reply to register Piccolo's assent.

"He's headed in the direction of Orange Star City. That's the damned place they're naming after the fool Satan You know, for ..." Piccolo cut him off.

"...defeating Cell. Yes I know. Having God for a friend keeps you in on the news. Well what are we waiting for? Let's get after the boy before he gets into trouble."

"More trouble? How could it be worse? My mate..." But he was cut short once more as Piccolo once again interrupted him. He knew all about the threats that Chi and Bulma used on their husbands and didn't need to hear them again (1).

"Vegeta", he chided, "You should know exactly the sort of trouble an angry Super Saiyan can get into!"

Nothing needed to be said about that. They both rose into the sky and headed after the fleeing Gohan's fading ki.

Gohan reprimanded himself on his stupidity as he shot his ki down as low as he could without actually slowing his flight. It was obvious that they weren't going to leave him to his own devices and it hadn't been long before he'd felt Vegeta's energy heading in Piccolo's direction. When Vegeta had taken flight again, he'd had a companion.

The young demi saiyan saw the lights of a city shining through the darkness a few miles ahead. Twinkling much like the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I can stop there", he thought, "They won't find me there."

It was wishful thinking. He knew they wouldn't stop hunting until they found their unwilling prey. Not even crowds could mask him from that pair when they teamed together though thankfully that rarely happened. Nevertheless he skimmed low over the countryside in the direction of the pollutant glow of neon signs.

A farmer, walking his fields in search of the fox that had taken two of his sheep and would most likely be after more, was bowled over by the Gohan's slipstream. The poor man rolled head over heals to a halt eye's bulging with shock, but he was already trying to forget the incident. It wasn't in his nature to believe in such unnatural events. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't!!!

Gohan touched down in a back alley making sure he was hidden from the view of the casual passer-by. The only one who could have seen him land was a tramp, sleeping under an old, crinkly newspaper and he was so drunk he'd have probably thought he was hallucinating. Careful to lower his ki to as far down as he could push it, Gohan stepped into the street and tried to melt inconspicuously into the public tide. Almost everyone, strangely enough, seemed to be heading the same way and so Gohan just let himself be carried along with the flow. After all he didn't really have anywhere to go.

"Damn", cursed Vegeta vehemently, as he stared down at the river of people beneath him, "How're we supposed to find the brat in that?"

"Don't worry Vegeta we'll find him. We know he's stopped and we'll know if he tries to leave using his ki. All we have to do is search the city. When we're close enough our senses will pick him up. He won't be able to hide then. Not even Gohan can make his signature vanish completely."

Piccolo glancing Vegeta's way, raised his brows (2) when he caught the Saiyan's sneer.

"Nice plan Namek. Only one problem. Do you happen to know exactly how big this city is?"

The buzz of excitement coming from the crowd was barely suppressed. Having no idea as to the cause of this phenomenon Gohan let himself be carried lazily along. Had he known though he would have been long gone without a care as to whether or not Piccolo and Vegeta found him! He'd felt their ki's approach a short while ago and knew they were searching. He was going to have to rely on safety in numbers.

Being only eleven, Gohan couldn't see over the heads of the adults surrounding. That didn't mean to say that there were no children in the crowd. They, as it turned out were having as much trouble as he was. The tide of people filled the street and there wasn't a car in sight. Gohan didn't know whether to be suspicious or not.

It wasn't long before Gohan's height was no longer a problem however. An enormous stage took up the whole of the square as the surging tide of people finally ground to a halt. The huge red, background curtains were emblazoned with the head of a person Gohan did not want to see. An arrogant, afro haired someone. The crowd was packed tight as everyone gazed in awe at the image of their saviour. There was no chance of escape. Of course being a saiyan it should have been easy for the boy to get out. And easy it would have been if it hadn't been for the fact that Vegeta and Piccolo were on his tail. He was just going to have to sit the torture out.

In the distance clock chimed nine. A neatly dressed announcer promptly walked onto the stage meticulously readjusting his tie. The very same announcer that had dared to show his face at the Cell Games. A broad grin was plastered across his face. He, for one, was having the time of his life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", he called ecstatically into his microphone not having to work to attract anyone's attention, "It is my great pleasure and pride to announce this, the official ceremony to rename our wonderful city. And here, the jewel of this metropolis, the man we honour here today, the one you've all been waiting for. I know I have", he added from behind his hand as though confiding in the audience, "YES, IT'S MISTER SATAN HIMSELF."

The cry of 'Satan, Satan' was taken up by every member of the crowd. Even those watching the events on TV screens couldn't help but join in the soporific chant. Only one in the crowd was silence and he had every right to be.

"It is also my pleasure to announce that Mr Satan will be going on a world wide tour straight after this event. He should have left already but stayed to grace us with his presence at this magnanimous occasion, which he says, is way more important than his trip. Now the reason for the voyage is that, as could be expected, all he world leaders want to thank our great national icon in person. Now lets give it up for OUR HERO. MR SATAN!!"

It wasn't possible for the crowd to be louder. Cheering, clapping and stamping erupted as Mr Satan himself leapt, quite literally on to centre stage, where he promptly overbalanced due to the weight of his ego and collapsed onto the announcer. He was quickly on his feet again. Peace signs in the air, moronic grin unflinching.

"I'M OK FOLKS. JUsT A JOKE. HA HA HA."

The announcer obviously hadn't found it funny, from the way he lay twitching on the stage. Mr Satan nudged him with his toe and the small man lurched horribly. There wasn't much time for the mob to ponder this though as suddenly three very large and beefy men thundered on to the stage from the sides. All were dressed in the stereotypical, tight lycra with glaring adornments that you'd expect to find on wrestlers. Mr Stan charged, completely unperturbed to the rescue

"NOT TO WORRY PEOPLE. ONCE AGAIN I WILL SAVE YOU ALL THE SAME WAY I SAVED YOU ALL FROM CELL"(3), the hero declared turning his back on the warriors who stood gormlessly waiting for him to look back.

What progressed was a very obviously choreographed battle where no real punches were thrown and which seemed to consist mainly of Hercule making extravagant, yet completely ineffective moves and the three 'attackers' launching themselves backwards before they were touched.

Gohan yawned in boredom but was quickly shushed by the woman in front of him a stern look momentarily interrupting her rapture.

"I hope you've got some ideas green man. We're never gonna find the brat in this", grunted Vegeta, pretending not to care one way or another.

"So pessimistic Vegeta. If you hadn't let your feelings get the better of you'd have noticed what I have", smirked Piccolo, arms crossed as he took the opportunity to give Vegeta's pride a hearty blow.

Scowling, Vegeta followed Piccolo's unwavering gaze. His expression soon turned upside down.

"When you can't find something always look in the place you'd least expect it to be."

Neither of them took their eyes off the black spikes, a hairstyle which very few could make look natural.

Gohan didn't know how much more of this he could take. The buffoon had been talking for so long that cramp had started to inch maliciously up the demi saiyan's left leg. He longed to stretch but there was so little space in the multitude of people packed into the not insubstantial square that even a slight shift in weight led to contact with the people on either side of him. The oaf behind him kept shooting garlicky wafts of breath down his neck and in the mood he was in Gohan didn't know how long he could resist before hitting the guy.

Circling his neck aimlessly, resigned to having to spend a considerable amount of time where he was, Gohan's sensitive ears picked up the soft pad of feet somewhere behind him. At least someone was lucky enough to be able to move. Humph.

How odd? Everyone seemed to be shuffling around. Their 'saviour' hadn't finished his speech so he'd have thought they'd be frozen to the ground for some time to come. It wasn't long before he found the answer to his curiosity. He would have preferred to continue wondering.

"Gohan", growled at the familiar voice.

Gohan whirled around and fell into an offensive stance. Now he knew why everyone had been moving around. Not out of boredom but out of fear. The green Namek could have that affect on unaccustomed humans.

"Leave me alone Piccolo!"

"Friendly", muttered Vegeta, stepping out from behind Piccolo, already in his super saiyan form and looking, to Gohan, scarier than Piccolo ever could. So they wanted it that way did they.

Gohan cursed himself under his breath. How could he have thought he could hide from these two? He should have paid more attention to their energy signals. But it wasn't his fault. No one could stay awake under the soporific effects of Satan's voice.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble brat. You'll come now if you know what's good for you. Nothing gets between the Prince of Saiyan's and a meal. So are we doing this the easy way", Vegeta's eyebrows drew sharply together, "or the hard way." It was obvious which answer he preferred.

"I'm not coming Vegeta, you try and make me and I won't be held responsible for the consequences", intoned Gohan quietly, his expression like a stone slab.

Piccolo, always logical, could see that Vegeta's threats were going to get them nowhere. It was time to intervene.

"Look kid, all we want to do is help. Everyone is worried. Just talk to them. It can't hurt can it?"

The battle conflicting in Gohan was blatant to his mentor. Having spent so much time with the boy Piccolo had a clear idea of Gohan's quirks. But this time, the boy's mind wasn't going to be changed.

"No", he declared, slowly, seriously

Vegeta was not amused

"Sorry. Did we say you had a choice?"

The sneer was wiped clean off Vegeta's face on hearing Gohan's pent up anger belted out.

"I SAID NO. YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?. NONE OF YOU DO. JUS...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. Let me think. I..."

But even though his tirade was calming, Gohan wasn't given the chance to finish.

"HEY. HAVE SOME RESPECT OVER THERE! I'M THE GUY WHO SAVED THE WORLD", Satan called in a rather disgruntled tone from the stage at the front in the very same instant that Piccolo cried,

"No Vegeta", in a rare display of emotion. But it was too late. The Prince had already lunged towards Gohan and the demi saiyan exploding into Super saiyan danced out of the way. People went sailing through the air, scattered by the force of Gohan's pulsing power.

The boy ran forward, the crowd parting in his wake and he leapt onto the stage before turning back to face Vegeta who hovered in the air above him nursing a cheek bruised by a quick uppercut delivered Gohan had delivered as he ran. Tears started to pour down the demi-saiyan's cheeks.

"You don't understand? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE, EVEN FOR A LITTLE WHILE? I need to sort myself out..."

The all of a sudden Piccolo appeared as though out of nowhere beside the boy and placed a gentle hand against Gohan's jugular. There was a rapid build up of blood in Gohan's brain and before he could react, the world went black, hair fading quickly from gold to normal as slumber encroached. A level of sleep Gohan couldn't fight off. Piccolo had taken advantage of the situation whilst Gohan was preoccupied with Vegeta. The demi saiyan, controlled as he was by his emotions, hadn't felt the Namek coming.

Piccolo tenderly laid Gohan down on the stage.

"What...what do you think you're d...d...doing?" squeaked Mr Satan in a weak attempt at bravado in front of his fans. One look from Piccolo was enough to make the idiot's legs collapse beneath him and turn the man into a gibbering wreck as he cowered behind the body of the squashed looking announcer which still lay on the stage. Piccolo grunted in satisfaction.

But that wasn't to be the last interruption.

"Yeah what do you think your doing green freak. Let that boy go. Don't make me hurt you?"

The Namek frowned in shock at the source of the threat. A small girl, around Gohan's age stalked seriously onto the stage, her waist length black pigtails swinging dangerously. Looking from her to Gohan Piccolo came to a decision. Yes it would be best as long as it worked out the way he hope. A few words with Dende would have everything sorted in no time. Nodding slightly, the Namekian left Gohan, appeared to vanish as he moved off faster than the girls eyes could see.

She was shocked to stillness but only briefly before she hurried to Gohan's side, her in built need to help taking over for now. She would get answers later.

Squatting beside the spiky haired boy she stared into his face and curiously swept a stubborn lock out of his face. He looked so serious. What dreams could he be having that left him with no peace even whilst he slept.

The Saiyan and the Namek looked down from above as the humans tried to sort out the havock the two aliens had wreaked. The young girl still sat on the stage, as though oblivious to all others, with Gohan's head cradled in her lap. Vegeta was looking thoroughly peeved. Would this be enough for the two harpies? After all they'd found the boy? It had better be or the Namek would have a lot to answer for.

"And you knocked him out because?"

"Because otherwise we'd have had an angry super saiyan 2 on our hands. Think you could have handle that?"

Vegeta, eyes narrowing, chose not to answer. He would let Goku's wife kill the green man later.

"And you chose to let him go when he was in our grasp why?"

Piccolo glanced at Vegeta, unsure as to whether the blustering Saiyan Prince would understand or even could understand.

"To give him time, Vegeta, that's all. He'll be ok. Let him come to us when he's ready. That's the only way we'll get this sordid mess sorted."

(1) It can get quite repetitive sometimes don't you think, the way that everyone always uses the same ideas or a theme on them. How about some originality? I know! You don't need to tell me I'm being hypocritical but it was just a thought.

(2) He doesn't have eyebrows.

(3) No prizes for guessing who said that.

YEAH. Chapter two. Done and dusted. Well sort of. Its hard to analyse your own work so that means you'd all better review.

Guess what? When I was halfway through this chappie decided to let me start loading stories so chapter one is already up.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Peace Lover for being my first reviewer ever woo hoo **Peace Lover.**

Oh look I just got another review. Yey for Honey Nut Loop (hugs everyone). Thanks...psyco dragon lover.

Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks muchos.

Honey Nut Loop

PS do you lot mind me making stupid comments. I know they can get annoying but its fun.


	3. Chapter three

Yey for me and yey for reviews. Yey for stupid comments. Thanks for getting back to me on that one psyco dragon lover. Thanks to your reviews, which make me feel, all warm and fuzzy inside I've tried to update quickly but you have to bear with me. Everyone has their limits and I'm making this up as I'm going along He He. Don't forget school as well and that takes up a lot of time! But anyway I try my best just remember that I might not always update so quick. Don't forget me though. It wasn't until I started writing on that I realised exactly how important it is for people like liddle ol' me to get reviews. They make me very happy and might result in faster updates so review. And don't forget to tell me how you think the title relates to the story if you get any ideas. I just thought it sounded cool.

Anyway on with the show and yes well done Peace Lover, Videl has arrived. Wasn't hard to guess was it. Oh well. A gift from me to you.

I'd also like to thank Mashed Potato Master for her useful review. You were right you know. I didn't spell check that chapter but I have now and I've reloaded it just for you.

Disclaimer: What you want another? Like I said I don't own and I never will do you have to keep reminding me...ooh look yey chocolate

Chapter three

Gohan could feel himself waking up. It wasn't fair. He was comfortable. Curling himself into a ball, Gohan snuggled down into the warmth of the duvet. Ahh, so cosy. And he could almost picture his Mum, already awake getting his breakfast ready for when he got up. Hey wait a minute! Gohan sniffed. No breakfast smells.

Gohan sat bolt upright, the whole episode from the day before flooding back to him. The duvet pooled around his middle but it didn't matter. Someone had had the courtesy not to undress him.

The room was completely foreign but bigger than the one he had at home. The bed was a double and...was that an en suite bathroom. Judging by the sunlight streaming in through the crack in the curtains it was late in the morning. But still Gohan had no idea of where he was. Piccolo had knocked him out and then...nothing.

Overriding the protests of his aching muscles Gohan pattered over to the door. Pushing it open a crack, he stuck his head out curiously.

"Smash"

The palm of someone's hand crashed into the wall centimetres from his face. Gohan ogled it in shock before following the arm to find the owner. He was being careless again, her ki wasn't that low. Nowhere near dangerous, but still higher than most untrained humans.

Her pretty face, haloed by black pigtails, was glaring up at him gravely and his immediate reaction was to squeak,

"It wasn't me!"

Weird. She made him feel just like his Mum did. They had the same way of looking at him.

All of a sudden, her stony countenance fractured just a little.

"Guilty conscience", she smiled scarily making Gohan 'eep' in fear. She was way too much like his mother.

There wasn't much time to ponder this however before she forced him back into the room he'd started in.

Driving him back until he had no choice but to sit on the bed she grabbed a lamp and shone it in his face

"Hey. What? Stop that..."

She then, ignoring his protests, grabbed a chair from the corner, straddled it and proceeded to glare threateningly at him. Gohan shifted uncomfortably but was quickly stilled as, if possible, the girls stare grew sterner. After a few uncomfortable minutes in which it became clear that she wasn't going to speak first though, Gohan decided that it was up to him.

"So uh hi. Um. Where am I?" he said nervously, flicking his gaze from side to side in an effort to avoid looking her in the eyes. She pursed her lips.

"Um...what's your name?"

She didn't answer. This was getting tedious.

"Well even if you don't know where I am could you at least tell me why I'm here because I don't remember...?"

"Grrr. You idiot. I'm the one interrogating here", she snarled.

Gohan squeaked nervously again and leant back as far away from her as he could. Well at least he'd got her talking though he seemed to have angered her even more. Was this good or bad.

"Ack. You can't deny it you know so start talking. I saw everything. Don't even try to hide from me Son Gohan or you'll..."

Gohan's forehead furrowed as his head jerked heatedly in her direction. She blushed bright crimson and now she was the one that couldn't meet his eye. Not a word had been spoken but it was clear that she knew that she'd done something wrong.

Gohan broke the fresh silence muttering stonily, "I think you owe me an explanation before you obligate me to say anything wouldn't you say."

Her hands shifted uncomfortably in her lap as the interrogator became the interrogatee. But Gohan wanted to know. Was it so easy to nose around in his privacy?

"Well?" he rumbled threateningly, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

She glanced up from her lap and twitched slightly on seeing his expression. She swallowed nervously before answering.

"Well..uh...you see..." she grimaced as she found herself unable to come up with an appropriate excuse. Crossing his arms in a Vegeta like manner, Gohan raised an eyebrow questioningly and the girl flushed again. And then the words came gushing out.

"I looked it up on the internet. Your name was only a guess to be honest. I wasn't sure it was your real name. I was going to use it to scare you. Make you think I knew everything...it took me ages to find you."

"And how did you find me", asked Gohan with genuine curiosity. He didn't know he was on the interenet.

"I saw the symbol on your gi shirt. I found you under your Dad", she whispered.

Gohan winced in pain, as he looked at he thought of the turtle hermit's symbol emblazoned across his back, but he had asked for it. He was glad she had been honest. They both shifted uncomfortably in the quiet. Neither knowing what to say. But one of them had to go first.

Coming to a decision, the girl tossed her pigtails out of the way, held out her hand and declared,

"This is riduiculous. Let's start again. I'm Videl. Nice to meet you!"

Gohan eyed her hand. Videl chewed her lip nervously. Could the situation be anymore awkward? Gohan didn't think so.

Then, smiling, Gohan took her hand warmly in his own.

"If I'm not mistaken you were the one interrogating me. But I'm Gohan. Pleased to meet you too."

Having started again the conversation became much more comfortable. And Gohan was grateful to finally find out exactly where he was and why one earth he was there of all places."

"You mean this is Mr Satan's house and you're his daughter", he cried in shock, slapping his forehead.

Videl frowned and eyed him up as though he were crazy.

"Yeah. I go the police to let me take you. They had enough to deal with already. Didn't you know who I was?"

"Well. No actually. Isn't that obvious. My mum..."

He broke off. He didn't want to talk about her. It was too painful. Videl was obviously bursting with curiosity but for once she held her tongue and Gohan was glad she did.

"So does your Dad know that I'm here", Gohan asked carefully.

Videl snorted in disgust, "Oh God no. And if he did well...Let's just say you _wouldn't_ be here now. No...he ran off on his world tour as soon as the trouble started. Left me to my own devices. I'm used to it."

"He left you completely alone..." But Gohan was interrupted.

"Oh no not completely. He's not that bad a Dad though he is a moron. There are the servants. But it's not the same you know."

"Yeah I know", sighed Gohan sympathetically. It was like him and his Mum with Dad not around any more. "Will your servants tell him I'm here."

She grinned

"No. That's is, they won't if I tell them not to, "She grinned mischievously and Gohan paled, "Don't worry about that. They know how to keep a secret. Most likely I can come up with some reason for your presence if your still here when Dad gets back."

Gohan scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Does that mean I can stay here."

"Are you crazy", Videl blurted, "Now that I've got you, you're not getting out of my sight!"

Both of them laughed. It was so easy to make friends sometimes. It just felt...right.

Videl, though burning with curiosity decided to postpone her questioning. She could see that Gohan was uncomfortable and as long as she knew where he was, she'd be able to find out someday. Though that day better be soon, she thought, or I'm going to have to ask him no matter how he feels.

She watched Gohan out of the corner of her eye. Seeing her looking Gohan raised an eyebrow enquiringly, but she just shook her head. Gohan was still blinking far more than necessary, she noticed, to try and remove the dots of colour that blurred his vision. But that was what usually happened when you had a light shined in your face for too long. The colours began to fade however as the pair left the darkness and headed for the kitchen. Viidel was in for a show.

All the servants and Videl gazed in shock at the piles of food that Gohan was putting away. It wasn't that he was making a mess, it was just the sheer volume! Gohan stopped eating and blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry", he muttered looking down at his lap, "I have a big appetite."

"You're telling me", murmured Videl to herself, her surprise still evident.

But even though Videl had only spoken quietly Gohan looked up with curiosity,

"Were you talking to me?"

When he got no response, other than widened eyes, he merely shrugged and continued satiating his appetite. Though he ate more he was finished long before Videl and he couldn't help but ask the question that had been burning his tongue for quite some time.

"Sorry to bring this up again. But you see I kind of need to know. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here"

"Well yeah", shrugged Videl, "There's lots of room. You're family won't worry will they and you'd better not try anything funny", she threatened.

"No, no", said Gohan, waving his hands for emphasis, "and I'm sure they know where I am", in fact he knew they knew where he was, why else would Piccolo leave him, "I'm going through a rough time at the moment at home you see. And it would be really helpful if I could stay. Just for a little while. You're pretty much the only person round here that I know. There are others, friends...but quite frankly I don't want to see them."

But thoughts on the others quickly sprang memories of home into Gohan's mind. I hope Mum and the baby are ok, Gohan pondered, I hate making them worry but I can't go back at the moment. I can't.

"Hello. Earth to Son Gohan"

Gohan's mind sailed back to his body. On seeing Videl's hand practically planted in his face Gohan leaned backwards, arms cart wheeling, eyes bulging, and toppled, with the chair, to the floor. Everyone in the room blinked in surprise.

"Owie" was all that could be heard from the direction of Gohan's prostrate form.

"And we're here because", Gohan sighed.

"We're here...because I want to see how strong you are, get it?"

"Ok", Gohan whined, "But I still don't get why we couldn't just use the gym at your place."

"Because I want to spar."

"But, like I said, we could have done that at your house?"

Videl shrugged, "Habit. Normally I have to come here looking for a fight."

Their conversation was cut short, however, when two muscular guys sauntered over, the larger one rubbing his bald head, the other favouring a blonde ponytail.

"Hey little Videl. That your boyfriend. Your Dad won't be happy, no he won't", the beefy man said as though talking to a baby, waggling his finger insultingly as he did so.

Frowning Gohan contemplated the men not really paying attention to their words. They were no threat. But didn't all that muscle slow them down? It was fine if they were trying to win Mr Universe but otherwise...what was the point. Thoughts ceased however when Gohan saw that Videl had already dropped into a more stable stance, fits at the ready.

"Shut it you big hunk of meat", she growled.

"Ooh. That's a big threat for someone so small."

"I said shut up"

He lowered his chin to her level and grinned mockingly.

"Or...?"

He never got a chance to finish. He and his friend were already out cold.

"V...videl?", squeaked Gohan.

She tossed her hair proudly into the air.

"Come on Gohan. We're done here!"

And she sauntered off. Gohan, still ogling the two men, followed after her.

Well that was chapter three. Wahoo.

School starts tomorrow though so I won't have so much time to update but that doesn't mean I'm gone for good. I've already given up the time when I should have been revising for a test so that I could give you guys this chapter. Chemistry yeuch! Can't really complain though I chose to study it. Well I look forward to your reviews.

Ooh don't let me forget

Peace Lover...psyco dragon lover...meet two new reviewers Froboy and Korrd.

Yey (everybody cheers)

Well I think I deserve a pat on the back for updating three chapters so quickly. I wanted to make the most of the weekend.

Well I guess I'll see you all next time, hopefully soon,

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop


	4. Chapter four

Hi it's me again. I know, I know...couldn't wait could you. Lol. Thank you to all reviewers, once again. Wow there are more and more with every chapter (sighs with joy then cackles manically...what, how could you forget that I was a bit on the loony side?) Sitting in my p-j's, 10:30 at night, writing this chapter when I should be revising my chemistry. Oh well!

Ooh and guess what people, I now have what 30 reviews for my original fiction. Cool huh. All it takes is a little perseverance. I was a little let down after getting nothing for days when this fic was reviewed on the day I released it. But now...YEY. I think that's turning into my fave word in this fic. Anyone think of any alternatives? Well? You'd better review and tell me. He he. Bon Appetit.

Disclaimer: (sighs) once again, don't own never will, wouldn't want...wait a minute.

Chapter four

'Hum', thought Gohan, 'Wonder what's going on back home. Hope Mum's ok. She shouldn't get distressed in her condition. I'm sorry Mum, I'll be back soon. I promise...'

Raising a lazy arm, Gohan blocked the leg that was flying towards his face. Videl spun away to prepare for her next attack. Sweat streamed unnoticed down her cheeks as, still poised to pounce, she panted profusely. 'Does this guy not ever get tired', wondered the distressed, and oblivious, girl, "He's not even trying and I haven't been able to touch him.'

But, just as Videl was about to throw herself back into the spar, stubborn as she was, refusing to give up, they were interrupted by a throbbing rumble that vibrated the floor beneath their feet.

"Wha..wha...? Huh?", stuttered Videl in confusion.

Gohan shifted his feet sheepishly and grinned.

"Um Videl. Could we go now?"

Videl blinked blankly at the demi saiyan. Gohan laughed nervously.

"I'm getting kind of hungry."

That was all it took for Videl's jaw to hit the ground.

Gohan sat alone in the grounds of the Satan mansion meditating under a willow tree. He could hear the cars rushing by just beyond the walls that caged the estate. It was hard to concentrate. Loneliness was all engulfing leaving nothing to distract him from his guilt. Videl had had to go to school, although she had only gone only after leaving express warnings that he'd 'better not try and run away Son Gohan'. Gohan chuckled absently to himself. He knew she was about to burst from curiosity; she wouldn't be able to contain herself much longer. Soon, too soon, he would have to decide whether that which he told her was going to be the truth...or not.

Suddenly a frown creased the soft skin of the boys' forehead.

"Hello Piccolo", he muttered resignedly under his breath. The words were easily picked up by the Namek's sensitive ears.

Piccolo shook his head slightly and smiled, an expression only ever seen directed at Son Gohan. Such a happy child, yet somewhere that all went wrong! The Namekian thought his ki well enough hidden but then the boy had always had an affinity with his senses. When he bothered to use them anyway.

"Hey Kid", the green man grunted as he lowered himself to the ground in front of his student. He then proceeded to wait patiently. It was going to be up to Gohan to speak first.

"Did Mum send you?" sighed Gohan, discarding all prospect of soothing meditation at his mentors' persistence. He looked up solemnly.

Piccolo released a rare, suppressed, chuckle that allowed little room for mirth.

"No kid, and yes. She threatened the saiyan and I with severe headaches-and earaches- if anything happened to you before her hormones kicked in and she burst into tears demanding to be fed cheese and blueberry pancakes."

Gohan laughed bitterly.

"I suppose she wants me back?"

"Of course, kid, we all do..."

Gohan dropped his face uncomfortably into his hands, massaging his cheeks. How was he going to say this? The decision was made for him.

"But only when you're ready." Gohan's head shot up in surprise. "That's right", Piccolo went on, "When you're ready. It's no use if you won't talk about what's bothering you. Just remember that we're here, if you need us."

"Thanks Piccolo", smiled a relieved Gohan, leaning back on his hands as he stretched out contentedly on the grass.

"Well just one more thing. A message from your Mum. She says you have to study and if I were you I'd listen", Piccolo gingerly rubbed his head, "She's strong for a human."

Gohan reeled with laughter. Only his Mum would do something like that to Piccolo. No one else had the guts to hit the severe looking Namekian. And as for the studying, well, he should have expected it. After all, his Mum was a little bit obsessive.

Piccolo had left soon after the conversation, leaving Gohan to mull over his visit. The Kid had to believe that he had to go to gang, not the other way around. If Gohan had one of the z-senshi turning up every now and then he wouldn't feel the same need to sort out his problems. Whatever they were? No one was quite sure.

In truth there were many predicaments weighing on the young boy's mind, anxiety over his mother, worry at having the burden of the world on his shoulders (quite literally) since his Dad died and guilt for his brother who would never have a father and the father that would never meet his son.

But though these thoughts were oppressive they weren't the real cause of Gohan's violent outburst. Any of these troubles he could have discussed with his family and friends even though he would have found it hard.

What he couldn't bring himself to dredge up was his misery. It just didn't seem right that the strongest warrior on the planet should be depressed, surely the gang wouldn't approve. Though in fact it was they that caused the sadness. Their fear, and the pity that came with it, was what disturbed Gohan most, and this meant that he couldn't discuss his other worries. He couldn't feel comfortable with them. And if his closest were that afraid what would the rest of the world think?

No...he just couldn't talk to them...not yet...could he? He knew he was powerful, but why couldn't they trust him to keep his strength under control. Sure he had made a mistake, but he knew better now. Wasn't the guilt that beat down upon him every minute of everyday already punishment enough? He was eleven years old!?!

On arriving home Videl was welcomed by disturbing mumblings coming from Gohan as he tossed and turned ferociously on his bed. The thoughts, whirling round his head had eventually led to troubled sleep, contaminated by unease.

All of a sudden Gohan's uncalculated thrashes grew more violent still.

"No...", he began with a whisper though his scream rapidly rose in pitch, "NO. I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. DADDYYYYYYYY...!"

The demi saiyan sat up with a jolt and then had to collapse again due to the dizzying effects of swirling blood.

"I don't want your pity...I don't' want it..." he murmured, half sobbing as he clutched his head in sweating palms.

Videl stood staring, wide eyed by the door, clutching her school bag to her chest. Wavering, not knowing what to do, she shifted her weight uncertainly. The door creaked. Gohan's head shot up and glared at her. She had caught him at a particularly awkward time. His harsh eyes dared her to comment.

"Y...you ok Gohan?" she asked tentatively, unsure as to whether the wolf that crouched before her would leap and bite.

"I'm fine", he muttered before collapsing back, ending the conversation. He couldn't let her see the tears threatening his eyes.

And so it was that Videl didn't see Gohan again until dinnertime, for no self-respecting saiyan could ever go without a meal no matter what the reason, be it illness or argument. Both youngsters were uncomfortable as they sat at the table, the weight of before hovering over them like all engulfing fog, though, wisely, neither of them commented on their earlier, rather brief, chat.

"Um Videl?" asked Gohan, rather nervously, not sure how she would react after his previous outburst.

"Uh huh", she smiled sweetly, glad he was talking to her again. Videl had been as uncertain as he as to their current relationship after...that.

"Well..."

Gohan breathed out heavily and scratched the back of his head, wondering at the right way to put this.

"Um...well...do you think it would be ok if I joined your school?"

Videl choked violently and spluttered her mouthful over the tablecloth. That was the last thing she'd been expecting! Gohan raised his eyebrows at the waste.

"Wh..wh...?

"It's my Mum", cut in Gohan answering her question before it was asked, "She likes me to study. And I don't want to make her more mad you know."

Videl took a short while to reply though when she did she was hesitant, "Well I guess we can get you enrolled. It shouldn't be too hard, but..."

She saw Gohan's worried look

"I'm sure we can wrork something out."

"Great. Thanks Videl. That's a real help."

He smiled at her and went back to shovelling food into his gaping void of a mouth before she could say another word. Videl laid down her cutlery and watched the oblivious boy. Curiosity was burning within her until it threatened to explode. She would have to question him soon she'd just have to. When the time was right anyway. But when was the time ever right?

'I will find out Son Gohan', she vowed, 'I know that something's going on.' She may have been being able to suppress her insatiable inquisitiveness but she wouldn't be able to wait long before she began to prise open the locked door on Son Gohan's world. He owed it to her after all.

It turned out not to be as difficult as Videl had first thought to enrol into Orange Star secondary school. He would start as of next Monday. They had had to invent some of his details but hey, who would ever know? Nevertheless Vidal was worried about Gohan's request. She watched him anxiously as he lay on her bed doing her homework. Gohan's intelligence had surprised her and she hadn't been able to resist when he'd offered to 'help'. The naivety however would only last until Gohan started school himself and then no doubt he'd tell her she had to do her own work. But she could always ask him to check it for her. Videl smiled cheekily at the ways in which her mind worked.

All the same, no matter Gohan't uses, Videl was worried. The social side of the school would be curious as to the identity of the strange boy, especially if the found out he was living with her. Not to mention that the recent papers had been plastered with stories and photos of the event that had taken place at the renaming ceremony a few days before. Gohan's face was crammed into every available space. How many people would recognise him, even though his hair seemed to be black now. How had he done that? She didn't want any more publicity and she doubted Gohan did. How would they explain that one away if it cropped up? Well it was a problem to be sorted when it came along, and she'd just have to hope it didn't.

But of course if characters were given the easy route out of problems then there wouldn't be any story. Poor Videl was in for a nasty time. As was the utterly oblivious Gohan.

Piccolo hovered overhead watching the two pre-teens chatting contentedly through the brightly lit window, which penetrated the dark outside. He smiled to himself. Maybe this girl could prise the reluctant Gohan out of his shell. He hoped so anyway, for if she didn't then his whole plan could well have been in vain.

Well that's it. Chappie Five. Struggled a bit with this one because it's a between happening stuff chapter. Well I couldn't just jump the story could I.

Hope you like. R&R blah...blah...blah.

Sorry. Not very hyper today. Too tired. Had that chemistry test and it didn't go so well. Doesn't matter though as long as my Dad doesn't find out. Lol.

Hope you haven't forgotten me just because it took what...a whole TWO days to update. He he. I'll be waiting expectantly for all those reviews and remember, more reviews equals more story. Oh and by the way, I called it orange star secondary school because I'm English I know next to nothing about the American system.

So until next time...whatever, toodles, -

Honey Nut Loop


	5. Chapter five

Jeez I'm running out of random things to say. Oh no I hear you all shout. But don't worry I'm sure I'll come up with something. I really am spending too much time on if my grades drop I will be so dead. So bear with me. I think I'm going a damn lot faster than most fics out there; well the ones with long chapters anyway. Ehhh. Can't wait for the weekend. No Saturday school this week yayness (phrase from Psycho Dragon Lover who has by the way updated her bio page- see I do pay attention) Can't wait for a lie in but then wait no I have to get up to go and feed my pony drugs in the hope that she will get better, something which she is currently not doing. WHY WON'T SHE GET BETTER? (Sighs) well I guess I'll just have to deal because I don't think she's going to be back on form for a few months T-T. Yey, a smiley, I'm only just learning how to do them.

Oh and by the way you lot (humph) I started an English essay today and thanks to I just couldn't write in a formal tone, grrr. But I wouldn't stop writing my stories for the world anyway so no worries...well maybe for the world but hey that's a pretty hefty offer you have to admit. Know what I'm saying? And talking about saying, here's a quote from friends

'Monica: Also, just so you know, I'm not making a turkey this year.  
Joey: What?  
Monica: Well, Phoebe doesn't eat turkey...  
Joey: Phoebe!  
Phoebe: Turkey's are beautiful, intelligent animals.   
Joey: No they're not! They're ugly and stupid and delicious!'

He He so funny!

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ...alright fine, and I don't own Friends either (sniffs) are you trying to upset me?

Chapter Five

"Look. Who's that?"

"Where?"

"There. Next to Satan Videl."

"Videl really."

"Who is he? That is so unfair."

Whispers followed Gohan and Videl from the moment they set foot inside the school building. Gohan strolled along in awe of his surroundings, after all having never been to school he was fascinated, but Videl was all too aware of the prying, gossip ridden tongues of the school social body.

A gang of ogling girls staggered towards the pair down the locker lined hall.

"TTT", whispered the obvious leader quietly and had Gohan not been part Saiyan he wouldn't have picked it up.

The boy smiled dubiously at the gaggle of girls as they strutted past, smiles fixed in place, eyes glued to the unfortunate demi saiyan, projecting their breasts out as far as they could. Frowning uncertainly, Gohan turned to Videl, his only source of information in this strange new world of short skirts and batting eyelids that seemed to be following him.

"Ehh Videl...What's TTT?" he muttered, unsure as to whether he should ask. It might be a girly thing after all. Videl spluttered at him in shock...then again, she thought, I shouldn't be surprised at his naivety.

She delayed response by stuttering in surprise, "W...where did you get that from?"

"Well those girls...", he glanced back at them accusingly then seeing that they were no longer in sight, shrugged his shoulders apologetically in Videl's direction.

"It means tits, teeth and tummy", she murmured back quickly, as though spitting out a bitter taste, avoiding Gohan's eye, cheeks flushing a flattering shade of pink, "It's what the popular girls do when they see a boy they like, stick their boobs out, smile and suck there stomachs in."

It was Gohan's turn to blush.

"Ehh...oh...ok. Um, but Videl, you don't do any of those things."

Videl smiled affectionately up at the boy but then quickly wished she hadn't when the whole corridor dived into hushed conversations. It was perfectly clear what they were talking about none of them were subtle and their carelessly hidden glances were enough to give them away.

"That's because I'm not a bone headed idiot", sighed Videl, massaging her forehead in frustration. She was going to have a major headache by the end of the day at this rate. "And besides, I said popular. Yeah I know", she carried on quickly seeing a bewildered Gohan was about to interrupt, "technically I'm popular, but that's just because of my Dad. It's the friends who know me for who I am that I value, not what I am."

Gohan nodded sagely, "I know. I wish my friends would judge me for who I was. I don't see why things couldn't go on like before after", he pulled up short seeing Videl's hungry eyes. He'd almost blurted everything out. Now was definitely not the place with all those eyes and gluttonous ears just waiting to be fed. He averted his gaze and Videl huffed, blowing her fringe into the air in annoyance. Oh well. That was close at least, he'd tell her soon.

"C'mon. We'll have to take you to the office first. They'll want a little more information out of you though they won't reject you whatever you're like. This is a state school after all."

"Yeah so how come..." he never got to finish.

"Yes I know my Dad could afford to go private but I told him that this was what I wanted. I just want to be as normal as possible you know."

"Tell me about it."

Gohan rolled his eyes. He and his companions were anything but normal.

Gohan sat at the desk and twiddled his thumbs in the same way he had been doing for the last hour. The school had wanted to test his ability once they found out he had been home schooled. Gohan had of course finished the exam in less than half the time and for the last fifteen minutes had been waiting for his result. He'd been told that they'd mark the paper as quickly as possible but then there was quick and there was Saiyan quick. Vidal had had to go to her classes though not without throwing him an apologetic look. They didn't test everybody so she hadn't known to warn him.

The teachers were watching him through window in the top of the door that led to the adjacent office. Gohan shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny and peered around the unattractive classroom with rows and rows of graffitied desks bedecked with small piles of used gum to avoid their eyes. No wonder kids hated school when it was a dump like this. Why were those teachers looking at him like that? Had he done something wrong? Gohan didn't think he had but then who knew the rules this prison camp had. Well it couldn't be as bad as his mother's strict, military regime.

He needn't have been worried. The teachers couldn't help but gape at the boy before them. Full marks! He'd got full marls? This was unbelievable. This kid could get their ratings up by miles. Maybe they'd get a bonus. God was really watching out for them.

Up on the lookout Dende looked over his shoulder in the direction of the Earth blow and scratched his nose.

"Someone's talking about me!"

Knock! Knock!

The teacher glanced round in surprise at the interruption and the drymarker in his hand clattered to the floor. Videl didn't even lift her head off her arms. She wished this were her first lesson instead of second; then she would have had a chance to sleep earlier. As long as they made no noise the Geography professor didn't care what the class did. Chances were they would all fail anyway.

No one in the class had reacted to the disruption. It was more likely to be some practical joker tapping his desk than any real visitor. And so it was that no one was really aware of the door opening and the pair of individuals stepping inside.

The door slammed shut and heads, leapt from desks at the sudden crash.

"Huh wazzat?"

"Mummy. Go away I'm trying to sleep." Thick blushes followed this comment, and several sniggers but these quickly died down as all turned their attentions to the curious happenings before them.

Videl glanced blearily towards the front of the classroom. What she saw was enough to snap her out her daze. 'How'd he get here so fast?' she wondered still wiping the sleep from her eyes, "I only left him two hours ago. Before registration.'

Gohan shuffled sheepishly from side to side and tried not to be noticed. For once he wished his ears weren't so sensitive.

"Oh isn't he cute."

"So hot."

"I bag him."

"No you don't."

His cheeks blushed red as he found himself unable to block out the idle banter of the classes female population. He focused on the secretary who had delivered him to the classroom and was whispering fervently with the Gography teacher shooting Gohan the occasional astounded glance. But on hearting their words, Gohan paled visibly. He had just stood out way too far for someone who was trying to blend in.

"FULL MARKS!?!" bellowed Mr Lacey spraying the secretary with globules of spittle. Gohan winced both at the volume of the screech and at the words themselves. The whole class, shocked as they were, had heard every word, though they'd have had difficulty not. Mr Lacey hadn't been worked into such a frenzy since, well, ever.

The blonde secretary tried to avoid stereotypical bimboness by slapping her hand firmly and promptly over the teachers gaping mouth but it was too late. The damage was done. So letting the stunned professor drop to the ground she shrugged at Gohan as though to say 'your problem now', took one glance around the class and left to paint her nails. Blonde and proud of it.

Seeing that the Geography teacher wasn't about to snap out of his daze anytime soon Gohan took a moment to gain his bearings, and that was when he saw Videl.

"Hi", he whispered, jogging over and taking a grateful seat next to her. She'd kept the space free in the hope that he'd join her class though in fact there were several different sets of pupils in her year group and he could have been in any of them. She was just lucky she supposed.

As the professor didn't look as if he was about to peel himself off the floor where he'd collapsed like a runny egg anytime soon the class spent the rest of the lesson in relaxing gossip that had Gohan sinking lower and lower in his seat until all you could see was a red island covered by erratically sprouting, black trees. Damn his ears.

On the upside apart from that little incident everything went well before lunch except for one moment in Math when Gohan was a little too clever for his age.

The teacher had obviously been trying to show off by proposing his that his class should be able to answer such a difficult equation.

"And so if we know that the remainder when f(x)2x³-px²x2 is divided by x-3 is -14 and when divided by x3 is 0 then, to find p, we can form equations and work backwards through the division..."

But that's when a puzzled Gohan had cut in.

"But sir?" he asked after his waving arm had been ignored, "Why not just use remainder theorem. It's much simpler and..."

The teacher glared at him.

"Do you want to teach this class new boy? Just because you're a genius doesn't give you the right to interrupt when I'm talking."

Gohan tried to stutter a response. Why was this idiot punishing him for being clever?

"Well come on up here. Come on!"

Gohan staggered to the front of the class and proceeded to tentatively write on the board making hurried calculations. The teachers' smirk grew so wide that Videl felt like hitting him. He shouldn't have been so arrogant.'

Within minutes Gohan was finished and standing back to survey his work. The teacher strode forwards grinning broadly.

"Tut tut. Wrong, wrong...huh?" the man stared in shock and then grabbing the pen from Gohan's limp grip scribbled some figures. When he was done he ran his fingers through his shining, greasy hair and scowled at Gohan, "Get back to your seat."

Gohan had hurried back amongst the cheers of his classmates, which only served to provoke the teacher further. So far in fact that professor spent the rest of the lesson plainly ignoring Gohan's existence. All the same that didn't stop Mr Presland from keeping Gohan behind at the end of the lesson and setting him extra homework.

The poor, frustrated demisaiyan stormed out of the classroom, towards the awaiting Videl, banging the door against the wall as he went.

"Grr. How unfair was that? I didn't so anything but...what?"

He turned to see what Videl and every other student in the hall was staring at including a terrified Mr Presland who had a nervous dribble of snot hanging from his nostril and his pupils had shrunk to the size of pinpricks. The door had imbedded itself in the wall where Gohan had slammed it.

"Oops", tittered the demi saiyan self consciously, "Didn't know the walls were so thin!"

"What was that", yelled Videl as she and Gohan sat down with their trays in the dining hall.

"Um Videl."

She glanced around and saw the many staring faces of the crowd. Gohan waved bashfully at the spectators.

"Oh", said Videl, just as loudly blinking in surprise, "What was that Gohan?"

She pushed her face firmly towards the unfortunate boy, invading his personal space, as she whispered.

"Uh? Hu hu! Funny you should ask!" Gohan laughed apprehensively leaning away, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Your running out of time, you know. Speak soon or I will make you. I'm losing my patience."

And she plonked herself down in her seat to lose herself in the mysteries of school food. She eyed the dripping gloop, which sat in a pool of fat, suspiciously.

"What do we have here then?" she muttered.

It was almost as intricate as investigating Gohan. But sadly for her, her examinations were to be cut short by an unwanted source.

"Hey gorgeous. 'sup?" chimed a smarmy, self centred voice.

Well there went her fun. Arms slipped themselves slimily round Videl's waist.

"Sharpner if you don't take your hands of me I will kill you?" she stated bluntly. It was a fact after all.

"Your just saying that baby doll because you want to look tough. But I know what you really want. Me, who doesn't? Besides, you couldn't hurt me; I train at your Dad's gym and have even had a few lessons from the great man himself. My Dad has connections."

"Sharpener I don't like you. Will never like you. We'll never even be friends, get over yourself. I mean what I say. You are the most..."

But exactly what the most Sharpner was no one ever got to find out, for Gohan was out of his seat and had Sharpner hanging by the collar of shirt, feet trailing on the ground before anyone could blink.

"She said leave it", he growled lowering the blonde to the ground, his face filled with the ferocity that was absent from his voice, "So beat it."

The demi saiyan turned away, features softening as he looked down at his friend, "You ok?"

"Sure Gohan. But I could have dealt with that by myself you know."

Sharpner was bubbling with a mix of jealousy and embarrassment. This could seriously damage his reputation plus the git had his girl. He could see his gang whispering snide comments behind his back already. It was unlucky for Sharpner that the he was too arrogant to let his defeat stand. And so seeing Gohan's exposed back did the only thing he could think of.

Gohan twitched his head to the right and the attck went sailing over his shoulder. Sharpner overbalanced at the unexpected movement and tripped into Gohan's back. The demi saiyan didn't even flinch. Reaching up, Gohan grabbed hold of Sharpener's fist and squeezed, forcing the cocky boy to bite back squeals and tears of pain.

"I said go!" he uttered monotonously, the lack of emotion spreading more fear than anger could ever have done, and released the bimbo's hand.

Sharpner released an ugly snarl but this time did as Gohan said, backing off clutching his injury to his chest. He left the silent cafeteria, which burst into animated conversation at the retreat. Sharpner had got their attention though not in the way he liked. He watched Gohan and Videl laughing together back at the table as Sharpner's gang slunk, pitifully towards the doorway where their leader hid.

"I'll get you, Gohan", growled the blonde, "Strength isn't the only way to hurt someone."

Dun, dun, dun!!! Sharpner said something intelligent? By the way I spell the names how I like so if you have any preferences put them in your reviews. Reviews, which you will be sending. It takes me a lot longer to write this and check this than it does for you to read it.

Btw I think I'm going to write a solution as to how Videl and Sharpner became friends. I could never understand it in the series. She seems to hate him yet they act like friends. Weird, yep, yep, yep. Well hoped you liked. I think this is the first time I've actually left you in suspense. Well you'll just have to wait for the next instalment of Dragonball Z...just kidding; I hate it when they say that at the end of episodes. Oh and by the way, not that your interested just so you know, that math question only partly works, I made some of it up. What a fascinating life I have. Eh hem. Don't answer that one.

Well bu-bye now, good-bye, sayonara, ciaou...toodles

Honey Nut Loop


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six is here, and I only started this story a week and a day ago. My word counts really clocking up. And that last chapter especially was quite long for the amount of time it took me. I can't touch type and have to look at my fingers so it takes me even longer to type my stories than some people. I don't want to put people off though by having excessively long chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Marshmellow13Dragon for pointing out that I didn't accept anonymous reviewers. I didn't mean to upset you anonymous people I just didn't realise I was stopping you reviewing. Please forgive me T-T. Yeah, anyway, enough with the emotions already and on to what's important. The story woo hoo. And as for you Peace Lover, you're just going to have to wait and see whether this turns into Videl/Gohan mush or not. Not even I know that yet, so no one else can possibly have any idea. Then again I can feel the idea forming, but mwuah ha ha. You'll have to wait to find out. I'm so mean. Oh and I hope you can cope with the continuous script. I uploaded the story with little stars in between the lines at points where I changed scene but fanfiction cut them out. Waah, I miss my stars. Well I hope you can still understand what's going on. If anyone can give me any tips to get round this problem it would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: You already know that I'm not Akira Toriyama. Read my bio page, it reveals all. For one thing, I'm female.

Chapter six

Gohan sat in class doodling on the edge of his exercise book. None of the teachers minded when the demi saiyan didn't pay attention. They'd grown to know him in the short time since he'd started at the school and knew that even if they did ask him a question, concentrating or not, he'd always know the answer.

'BRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG'

The bell, signalling the end of the day, ricocheted throughout the classroom making all the students wince in pain at the volume. And if it hurt a human's ears, imagine what it was like for a saiyan.

Gohan was still trying to get the ringing out of his ears as he and Videl left the classroom side by side. Mr Presland stared after them cowering behind his desk. The teacher's lessons had grown a lot more pleasant since Gohan had scared the arrogance out of the poor man.

Gohan waggled his fingers in his ears to try and get some sense of sound back to them. Glancing towards the girl beside him he saw Videl's lips moving.

"WHAT?", he yelled, shrugging his shoulders and frowining, though this was quickly followed by a surprised and puppyfaced, "Owie!"

"Well don't shout so loudly!" whispered a pleased Videl, unimpressed, as she replaced her rucksack on her shoulder. All the girls in the corridor glared at the Satan girl. That was no way to treat a guy who had looks. Especially if he was talking to you.

"But Videl that hurt. What's in that bag", pouted Gohan.

"Um", muttered the girl as she rummaged around in the rucksack, "Maths, geography and Spanish textbooks. The really heavy ones", she grinned evilly.

"I noticed", murmured Gohan rubbing the back of his head where she'd whacked him.

Videl completely ignored the poor boys complaints, Gohan would get over it, though she couldn't help but shake her head in consternation. When they sparred he acted as if her attacks were nothing and it wasn't until a harmless book came into the picture that he actually reacted. Now that just wasn't right!!!

"Anyway as I was saying", she carried on coolly as though no interruption had been made, "I have my martial arts class tonight-"

"At your Dad's gym?" cut in Gohan. Videl's eyes bulged in shock.

"HELL NO!"

Taking a deep breath Videl took hold of herself.

"No, ok. Let's leave it at that. But I just wondered what you were going to do?"

"Well I'll amuse myself I guess", shrugged Gohan staring at his shuffling feet, "or", he went on seeing Videl's emphatic, wide eyed look, "I could come along and watch?" he guessed nodding his head slowly to mimic hers.

"Excellent", cried Videl smugly and strode off down the hall leaving the surprised demi saiyan to jog after her.

!!!

Videl slung the satchel containing her gi over her shoulder and grabbing the back of a whimpering Gohan's shirt dragged him out the door.

"Will you be needing the car Miss Videl", bowed the butler in a very English accent.

"No thanks, and in future don't even ask", replied Videl, smiling at the unfortunate man, so that he had to hide a nervous shiver.

The butler, in his pristine suit, backed away with his head bowed hands behind his backpleased at the excuse to get away. Now it was Gohan's turn.

"But Videl. I was eating. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. Deal"

And with that the conversation was closed. A sulking Gohan allowed himself to be dragged down the gravel driveway backwards, leaving two pebble free trails in his wake as his heals left their mark.

Many eyes were drawn to the pair as they headed down the street, the steely-eyed girl hauling the apparently oblivious boy behind her, neither of the two paying the other any mind. And then of course all onlookers were forced to double take as they realised who exactly it was doing the towing.

Gohan was forced to walk for himself though when Videl began to pull him down the escalator towards a tube station.

"Yahh", cried Goihan as he caught himself on the handrail, "Is your class really this far away?" asked Gohan, blinking in surprise, and holding on for dear life.

"Yep", she smiled happily, "I've got a great teacher though and it means less people recognise me. That can get quite annoying", she sighed as a group teens walked past staring, before bursting into furious whispers.

And the tube wasn't the end of the matter, after that there was _another_ train.

"How far is this place?" exclaimed a rather pained Gohan as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Almost there", chimed Videl, unaware of the alarmed looks that were being shot in the duos direction after the startlingly loud sounds that had just erupted from the young boy.

!!!

AS they approached the small dojo Videl couldn't help but burst into a joyous run, laughing as she leapt into the air. Gohan skulked after her, morosely. And due to his sour mood it was only then, as he reached the door, that Gohan realised exactly why Videl looked so happy.

"Mummy", she sighed contentedly into the arms of a dark, blue-eyed woman.

'Oh', mouthed Gohan silently.

And later of course Videl, being after all Videl, forced Gohan to join in her class.

"Your Mum's pretty good", he whispered, feigning a stumble in the middle of his kata in order to get close enough to Videl's ear for her to hear. If Videl were a cat she would have purred.

"Who do you think taught my Dad the basics? Of course he had al the showy moves but they weren't effective in battle. I wish I could live here. It's because of that damn school that I can't. It would be too far to travel and there isn't a place near here-"she rolled her eyes.

"Quiet over there", called Videl's mother, "Concentrate on what your doing, you two."

The frown that was fired at the pair was so like Videl's that Gohan gasped in shock, frozen in his tracks. Unfortunately the person next to him was still moving and a particular exuberant lunge through the poor boy flying into Gohan. Our demi saiyan of course was fine and didn't even notice the human rebound off his shoulder like a boomerang, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the rest of the class. Barely anyone in the class could maintain a firm stance all the time and thanks to this lack of balance a domino effect ensued until at last the only ones left on their feet were Gohan, Videl and the instructor. Videl glared at the poor demi saiyan, hands on hips.

"Oops", muttered Gohan sheepishly, laughing nervously and rounding his shoulders, one hand behind his head. The two females released identical sighs of despair.

!!!

Gohan stood waiting, by the door, for Videl. He paced around in boredom. What was taking her so long? Sure it was her mother and all but still...Aww hell it was her mother, of course she would take her time. Had he known what Videl was really up to he probably wouldn't have been so forgiving.

"So Mummy what do you think? You notice anything huh?" bounced Videl excitedly in front of her mother, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well Videl. Don't get so excited because...well to be honest I have nothing to tell you. His style is unique which needless to say makes him a great fighter. Never loses his balance, always on guard, never leaves a gap in his defences, incredible", the woman sighed and drifted with her thoughts. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pulling at her side. A frustrated Videl was tugging at her mother's gi, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Videl's mother shook herself back to the conversation. Then shrugged apologetically at her daughter.

"Nope, sorry, hun, all I can tell you is what you already know; somewhere along the way someone who knew the kamesennit style of martial arts taught him. That's all I could recognise."

Videl pouted and lowered her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have got her hopes hope but she'd thought her mother might now something. Damn.

"Don't be glum, little one", smiled the older Videl tweaking the young girls pig tails fondly. It's better anyway if your friend tells you about himself when he's ready not when you are. As long as he's not dangerous there's no problem. Right?"

"No", sighed Videl, "I guess your right."

But she had been hoping...

!!!

"Sooo...that was your Mum?" said Gohan lamely on the train back to the city.

Videl nodded but didn't reply. Conversation had been strained at best since they'd left the dojo. Gohan glanced at the station map on the wall above the door. Someone had stuck a sticker over the old sign reading Orange star and written Satan in its place. The former print was still visible through the almost see through paper. Not too far to go. Gohan resigned himself to staring out of the window.

Two stops to go...one stop to go...he could see the city approaching. Weren't they there yet? There must be something to eat in this tin can. Gohan was just turning to see when all thoughts of food were tossed out his mind.

"BANG"

The explosion lit up the cabin in a flash of flame and Gohan was flung towards the wall. Thanks to his hard saiyan head he flew through the metal clearing and launched away from the train just as it teetered on its wheels as though contemplating whether or not to fall before crashing down on it's sides.

"Ow", moaned Gohan rubbing his head as he climbed unsteadily to his feet. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight and blinking, to refocus his eyes, and looked up. Eyes flew open wide as he took in the scene. That was when the screaming started, a lone baby wailed in the midst of the fiery chaos.

Hey I know that chapter was shorter but by cutting off here chapter seven will be easier to write. Hope you like the chappie though I think you PeaceLover are going to like the next one. It's already in mind and therefore should be up fairly quickly, not that I've actually started it yet. And this is also a change from the usual 'bank robbery scene' which just gets a little tedious after the fiftieth time.

This one was fun to write. Would have posted it sooner but mum had me washing the horsebox before it went in for it's MOT Oh and my Nan just died like literally a couple of hours ago. That's my granddad's mum if your wandering so she was pretty old. I can't seem to be able to care. Is that wrong. I never really knew her. Hmm. Well I guess I'll just have to settle for sympathetic. I feel bad about not really caring. Ohh! I feel so mean.

Well that wasn't a very happy stupid comment section was it so to cheer you up here's something I wrote earlier.

Ode to my Sanity

Oh Sanity! What sanity?

She left me long ago,

Maybe I never had her,

It's impossible to know.

Sanity, dear sanity,

I beg you stay away

I like being mad

Most fun I've had

I am insane, hurray.

He he. That cheer you up. For more of my work see fictionpress. R&R

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop

PS oooh and look. I finally found a symbol that'll work. I'll repost the other chapters soon to include it.


	7. Chapter seven

Wow. Some of you really get worked up at the slightest insinuation of anything happening to Videl. Well you can lay your fears aside...maybe you'll have to read on to find out. Other than that you ain't getting nothing out of me. Sorry, but that's what suspense is for. Sorry for calling you anonymous CW but really, Who are you? And what else can I call you? Then again some signed reviewers are just as non existent because they had nothing written on their bio page. Oh well, the traumas of life, I'll live.

Disclaimer: Jeez I'm getting bored of these

Chapter Seven

Bu-bum, bu-bum.

The only sound was of blood as it pounded through Gohan's ears.

Bu-bum, bu-bum.

Videl.

Bu-bum, bu-bum.

Where was Videl?

Arms hanging uselessly by his side, Gohan's breathing grew deeper and deeper. He began to tremble ferociously all over.

Videl.

There was no sound aside from the beating of the demi saiyan's heart as he opened his mouth and release an anguished scream. Pain that had been building up for far too long erupted in that wavering note.

All those that were lifting themselves out of the surrounding wreckage of the train (all those that were still alive to do so) could not help but stare in silence at the tortured bellows coming from the pre-teen. No one approached the boy. The shock of the accident had left all in a stunned stupor. Gohan was the only one moving.

With a final battle cry fire engulfed the child as his hair rose before him, flaring gold. He had to get Videl out! He had to! She would still be alive. Oh go...let her be ok. If only her.

In the madness that raged within him it never crossed Gohan's mind to stretch his senses towards the one he sought and his selfish thoughts went unnoticed. He ran towards the overturned carriage, every fibre screaming at him to get inside it and fast. There was no question of getting to the door on the other side. As far as Gohan was concerned, speed meant everything now; it was as though with each passing moment a little life might be being leached from Videl's body. Oh god what if she was hurt? She could be dying...she could, no...no not that. The scorching fury left little room for rational thought. And so taking hold of the carriage roof, Gohan pulled hard throwing himself into the action that a fraction of his power could have performed.

Those that had been struggling to free those trapped beneath the rubble, the other passengers on the train, stopped in consternation, drawn by the blazing light that had suddenly exploded around them. The glow shone so bright that in places it penetrated the debris of the train reaching those confined below. And that light...gave hope.

Gohan's barely controlled strength meant that, like the edges of a can, the roof of the train carriage was pealed back with a rusty roar of complaining metal. It never had a chance against the determined Saiyan. Without hesitation Gohan sped through th egap created to the one he sought, bearing her free of the wreckage, his entire being calling thanks. He landed softly on the grass, her frail frame in his arms and hugged her to his chest, awash with relief.

Gohan gazed down on the young girls pale face, framed by ebony trails of hair that shone beneath the murk that engulfed it, gently wiping the dust from her forehead. And as he did so, her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Gohan", she smiled up at him.

"You're ok!" he sighed a smile creasing across his lips.

She nodded and reaching forward took his face between her hands, never once did their eyes lose contact. But that was as far as they went.

A bright flash suddenly lit up the startled youngsters and they turned to stare in surprise at its source, blushing profusely.

"Great this'll definitely make the front page!" exclaimed the excited photographer. His suit was torn to shreds and chaos reigned around him, but media were always on the look out for a story. He was just glad his camera hadn't broken in the crash.

"Hey I'd say you're that kid from the cell games right?" he questioned Gohan eagerly, oblivious to the boys bewilderment, "And that's Satan Videl WOW? Mind if I ask you some questions kids. This is great stuff now lets see..."

The photographer began rummaging in his pockets for pen and paper before realising that his hand was merely going straight through one of the numerous gashes in his trouser leg. "Damn, bummer, well kids..."

But Gohan was no longer paying attention. His eye was drawn to the scene directly behind the irritating man. Charred corpses lined the ground and those that were able to were either freeing themselves or turning to help those buried, though there feeble despair filled moves helped little as shock took the strength from already weakened muscles. Gohan, without even realising his thoughts, knew what he had to do.

"Videl..." he began tentatively, but she was ahead of him.

"Go", she whispered.

Gohan smiled at the beautiful young girl, as she released his neck from the embrace of her arms. Lowering her gently to the ground, Gohan had the corners of his mouth turned up again despite the situation. She weighed next to nothing. Gently he took her face in his hands and tilted her eyes to his.

"I'll be back ok", he reassured.

Her nod was all he needed before he was off towards the ruins of the train. It was in his blood to help. And more than that, Gohan, unlike many of the shaken passengers, actually could

!!!

The next few hours of the demi saiyan's time were spent dragging those bodies that were still living from the fragile rubble that threatened to pile down again at the slightest provocation. Twice now the boy had been buried yet still he didn't stop, none could match his furious energy.

Yet even though he pushed with all his might, there were still those that died before he reached them, or even when he was in the process of dragging them out. Ki's winked from low to non-existent and only served to make Gohan push himself harder. If it hadn't been for the danger of the delicate debris he could have moved so much faster, but in these conditions, if he did, the death toll could have well risen beyond it's already extortionate values. And Gohan could have never forgiven himself. Too many had died already.

But nevertheless, he didn't give up. However as Gohan dug ever deeper, hefting a sheet of metal from where it lay and releasing the body beneath, Gohan had to accept that it was over. There were no more to save. He lifted the five year old he'd just reached tenderly into his arms and rocked her gently. She was so small, so young. Her eyes opened or at least the one that wasn't so swollen from burns that it could did.

"Thank you", she whispered softly, before the blood bubbled out of her throat and down her cheek. It wasn't long before she breathed no more. Her life force left her. There was nothing Gohan could have done but smile at the child in her last moments. At least she hadn't been in the dark.

Walking slowly, to the stares of the survivors he laid the child down at the end of the row of corpses that stretched too far into the distance. Soon family would come to claim their dead, and the mourning would be greater even than it was now.

!!!

Videl found Gohan standing isolated watching the few doctors that had been on the train and survived the crash try to save those close to death with no resources available at all. At least they could make the passing easier.

Gohan tensed slightly when he felt Videl's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the one who had interrupted his thoughts. Tears streamed silently down Videl's pale cheeks. She had never seen death before. She wished it woudn't hurt so much, though that was a longing not even the eternal dragon could grant. Gohan could see the torment in the young girls eyes and held her to him as they both watched the battle for life before them, knowing that right then there was nothing they could do.

But the peace was short lived. Sirens announced the emergency services and, as couldn't be helped, the media followed close behind. A helicopter clattered overhead and Gohan could just discern the cameraman leaning out the side.

Shifting his weight he stirred Videl as she lay in his arms. Her grip was vicelike on Gohan's shirt and her eyes wide with growing shock; The truth of the situation only beginning to sink in.

When he realised she wouldn't let go he whispered gently in her ear, "Videl, I have to go."

She jumped in surprise and Gohan tried to release himself once more. But she only gripped harder.

"Don't leave me!" she whimpered, and Gohan could see the pain in her eyes. His heart dried out to make it go away. If only he could keep her safe. Burt others needed his help possibly more than she, and his was a journey that no other present could carry out.

"Videl I'll be back soon I promise. But you have to let me go!"

And so, seeing the warmth and desperation in his eyes, she did, throwing out to him all her trust and Gohan caught the rope.

"Please", she muttered, "Don't be long. Come back to me!"

The feisty attitude was gone to leave only the hollow shell of an eleven year old girl embedded in fear. Gohan nodded firmly and, with a final squeeze, released her. Taking a running leap the demi saiyan launched himself skyward amongst the clatter of camera shutters determined to try and capture his progress.

Videl let her arms fall to her sides and hugged herself as squatting down on the ground she prepared to wait. He would be back. He would be! Was this really happening? Or was it really just a dream? Well whatever it was she would be here when the demi saiyan returned. And no matter how people pushed, prodded and shrieked, she wouldn't move.

!!!

The rushing wind blew many cares away as Gohan charged into the sky. Let them look? Let the whole world know who he was if that was what it took to save the innocent. The demi saiyan hadn't realised how much he missed flight, having been so long bound to Videl's side. It was a relief to be amongst the clouds once more...

His reverie was short lived however as the helicopter from earlier clattered up beside him the lens of the camera trained on the boys floating form.

"GIVE US A WAVE, KID" the cameraman yelled through the slipstream of air that was too strong for his naked eye.

Gohan waved dazedly. What on earth were these people doing?

"Um...I have to go now", he called back, blinking in surprise as his eyebrows rose do far as to almost bury themselves in Gohan's hairline.

Before another word could be shared the golden boy burst out of sight, destination firmly in mind.

"Damn", sighed the cameraman as the chopper swerved down once more to drink in the scrap metal that was the train, strewn beneath them.

!!!

As Gohan touched frantically down on the lookout he didn't stop running. Piccolo and Vegeta looked up in surprise at the boys approach. They hadn't felt him coming. When they had agreed to meet on the lookout they hadn't expected the source of their discussion to appear before them. Why was the boy here? There curiosity was not to be satisfied.

Completely ignoring the shocked pair, Gohan sprinted straight past to the chambers beyond.

"Dende something awful-" Gohan began to gasp but stopped short. The small green god raised an imposing hand.

"I know Gohan. I'm sorry."

The young Namekian stated down in sadness at his shuffling feet. How he wished there were something he could do. Though he was god that didn't make him the al powerful being from human fiction. Gohan on the other hand wasn't ready to accept defeat. He forced himself to ignore the finite sorrow on his friends face.

"But Dende you don't understand", he implored, beseeching an answer, "The Dragonballs-"

"Can't be used for another nine months", finished Dende. He didn't need to be able to read the demi saiyans mind to know what he was about to suggest.

"But-"Gohan tried again only to once more be cut short.

"Even then they would be useless. _We_ understand the ways of the Shenlong's magic Gohan but the human race would have no explanation for their dead coming back to life. It's easy to implant acceptance into their minds, especially when they're weak and vulnerable, when a loved one is brought back straight away but nine months...it's too long. They'd think they'd gone insane", the young god shook his head. Gohan was not the only one who wished Dende's powers were greater, "I'm sorry Gohan but not even deities have power over life and death no matter how high the ranking they display."

The green god glanced up briefly from the despairing child at his feet when two more figures filed into the shadows of the room. Vegeta and Piccolo, curiosity growing too much, had left their strained positions, and entered the chamber just in time to see Gohan collapse to his knees.

"Gohan please get up", mumbled the embarrassed Namekian in distress. Gohan didn't even raise his eyes from the ground.

"Dende I implore you, no I beg you, on hands and knees I beg you. There must be something anything..." Gohan glanced up to see Dende's shaking head. He just couldn't accept that. He couldn't.

"Sensu...?"

"There aren't any Gohan. They were all used against Cell and you know how long it takes Korrin to grow more", Dende said, beseeching the demi saiyan to understand with eyes if not tone of voice. Stretching down, Dende lifted Gohan's slack form gently to his feet, "Rise my friend and worry no more, let me carry the guilt for there is nothing you can do."

The first of the heart wrenching sobs was torn from Gohan's body. The first tears shed since before his father's death. Even Vegeta was moved at the anguish flaring from the young super saiyan as he cried out all his despairs and hidden woes.

Ha ha Peace Lover. Thought you were going to get romance there. Almost but not quite. I men come one they're eleven. Hope you like the chappy and I await lots and lots of reviews. I love reviews.

Oh and sorry if anyone gets offended by the Madrid references. It was a good idea though.

Honey Nut Loop


	8. Chapter eight

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...!!!!!!!!! Sorry I know it's been ages, well a week so I suppose that's not too long BUT I do have a reason...or two... Well first reason answers Marshmellow13Dragon's question about how I updated so fast. Well I updated by not doing my homework and now I have 'insert strong word' loads. Loads of deadlines to meet and I'm afraid to say that yes, they are more important.

Also, I think I mentioned in earlier chapters that my pony was lame, and if I didn't then I'm telling you now. She is. I found out last Thursday though that's the 30th September 2004 that she probably won't ever be sound again. I can only take her on very light walking hacks occasionally (sniffles). But my parents say they'll buy me a horse so yay I get two. I know I'm lucky spoilt etc. No insults please. But anyway, I've been spending a lot of time looking for a new horse and doing my homework, which was once again neglected de to horse searching. That incidentally meant that I didn't revise for the maths test I had today but my parents don't know about it so they'll never know if I fail (giggles nervously) I hope.

Anyway you don't want to listen to my excuses though I think you'll agree that they're acceptable and now you'll understand if I don't update all too soon. Sorry again. But anyway, on with the show. And Peace Lover please don't hate me. I'm sorry I was mean but it's how the story was going and all... ho hum not sure what's going to happen in this chapter myself yet so I think I'll just write and see what appears. Like magic (waves magic wand). Oh well nothing happened guess I'll have to do it myself.

Oh and as for you um what was your name oh yeah Samurai Demon-God Sekikage you're going to have to put up with Gohan's character right now because I think you'll agree that it would be stupid to change it now. But if I ever get inspired I'll write about a Gohan like you want ok? I'll tell you when I do. Read Low Mans Lyrics by CrazyGohanGirl for badass Gohan. It's in my favourites list. Phew that was a lot of notes. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Grr...I already told you I don't own it. Soon to own two ponies though which will be fun. I'll keep you posted. But still that means twice as much poo...hmm!

Chapter Eight

No one moved or spoke as Gohan's sobs faded to a silence broken only by a few uncontrollable sniffs. The young boys eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot and Dende had to bite his lip with shame. There was nothing he could do. These things happened. So why did he feel so...guilty?

Eventually Gohan dragged himself off the ground and to his feet. It was a pitiful sight to see the strongest crushed that easily. Dende winced at the wretched sight of one of his best friends looking so beaten and not being able to help. He was a healer and could aid where wounds of the flesh were concerned, but Gohan didn't need that kind of healing. The trouble farther down than the surface.

Tears still seeped from beneath Gohan's closed lids. He should have known that there was nothing Dende could do. The anguished boy had to stop himself from damning the smaller Namekian. It wasn't Dende's fault after all. Just logic and universal law. Still he had hoped so much... If only he had though with his brain rather than his heart he could have saved himself this embarrassment. Vegeta would never let the demi saiyan live it down. Feelings...that would be...unsaiyanlike

The poor boy ran a hand through hair that was damp with sweat and tears, biting his lip to hold in the despair. Under control to a degree at least Gohan turned to leave. There was no need to stay longer. He had tried his best but that had turned out to not be good enough.

The young boy kept his eyes on his feet as he approached the door unwilling to meet the gaze of Vegeta and Piccolo. Nevertheless he could feel three pairs of eyes boring into him, two into the top of his head and one, the one that hurt most, into his back. Why did Dende have to pity him? Did the small Namekian not think Gohan was strong enough to cope? He'd already lost his father, twice! What was a little more pain?

Piccolo and the Saiyan Prince stood apart to let Gohan pass, Vegeta a little surprised at himself for doing so. Why was he giving way to a low class hybrid brat? Did he care...? Absurd!

Gohan paused between the pair and Vegeta scowled down at the shower of black spikes.

"Thanks anyway Dende", the desolate boy murmured quietly, head still bowed, "It's not your fault. I understand. Should've known better..."

The boy shrugged but the dry laugh that escaped his throat held no mirth. With that said Gohan ran frantically to the edge of the lookout, unable to stop the last few tears from seeping down his cheeks, and threw himself off the edge. He couldn't force himself to stay any longer.

The rushing air-dried his damp face but Gohan still let himself fall, giving in to the pull of gravity. Eventually though he released a sigh that was quickly snatched from his lips by the gales of wind surrounding him in a cold and comforting shield, and, powering up, sped off back to Videl's side. She would be waiting; he knew that without having to sense her. Shock could do that to a person.

Using a sleeve Gohan wiped away salty trailed evidence. He had to be strong now. For Videl's sake if for nothing else.

And with that last thought Gohan sped off back towards the wreckage of the train; back towards the rising ocean of despair and confusion.

- ! -

"Come on sweetheart. Come with us now we'll look after you", smiled the green eyed policewoman with the kindly, lilting accent. Poor mite. The little girl had been sitting there in the dirt for a couple of hours now and everyone passing had been paying her no mind, "We'll get something warm inside you and you'll feel much better."

Videl didn't even hear the woman's sympathetic prattle. Rocking herself back and forth on the ground the sole thought running through her head was Gohan. He would come back! He'd said he would come back!

"Honey, are you alright?" asked the policewoman with concern. Maybe she should call someone to carry the girl. Such a scrawny little thing, she was...!

The policewoman took a step backwards as Videl's head suddenly sprang up from her knee. Frowning the worried woman was about to speak again but Videl beat her to it.

"Gohan", she sighed with relief and smiled with for the first time since the dark haired boy had left. Oh he had kept his word, though she'd never doubted that. Life seemed to spark once more in her eyes counteracting the effect of the limp pigtails straggling like rat-tails down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry darling are you talking to me-?" the poor policewoman asked confused but before she could finish she was cut off.

"I said I'd be back soon Videl. It'll be ok."

The policewoman looked up to see a black haired boy approaching. She blinked in surprise unable to withhold astonishment. The boy had appeared so suddenly that it was as though he had fallen from the sky. Why was everyone staring at the kid? Other than the sudden appearance there was nothing particularly astonishing to see. Nice looking but still!

Completely ignoring the bemused policewoman Gohan squatted comfortingly at Videl's side and she looked into his eyes the ends of her lips still unable to stop themselves from twitching up.

"Gohan..." she whispered again. Then, all of a sudden, her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell unconscious into Gohan's waiting arms. From the strain round her eyes she'd been ready to drop for a while, but she had stubborly waited for Gohan's return. Standing straight, the young demi saiyan lifted the lightweight girl cradling her to his chest. She would be ok. It was only the shock. Rocking Videl gently he stood contentedly, watching her rest. Peaceful at last. But the reverie was short lived as all the best times are.

"Hey kid!"

"How about a few words?"

"What do you know about the Cell games?"

"How about a picture with your girlfriend?"

It was time to go. The media was on its relentless way, preying on any who stumbled across their path. But Gohan didn't want to be between those tight clutching jaws when they closed.

Taking a running leap, Gohan launched himself into the darkening sky with Videl still in his arms. The clatter of many camera shutters was the only farewells he received though they were the least welcome.

Time to take Videl home, thought Gohan after leaving the hyenas behind to paw over the carnage. As they flew through the sunset the first star appeared overhead, twinkling bright with promise.

-!-

Aah so nice. So, so nice... And not a chance in Hell of Videl walking in. She did get so upset when he had lady friends. Scared them off. Ah well the price of a daughter.

Hercule Satan, saviour of the world groaned liberally as his over muscled body was skilfully and, not to mention, expensively, massaged.

"That's the way. Oh...ah...", he groaned, as the oaf let his body melt into the table.

He couldn't resist, "Come here you", grunted Hercule, making a grab for the attractive massagist who giggled at the attention.

"No, we mustn't", she simpered, batting at him with an ineffective hand. Nevertheless she allowed the strong man to wrap his arms around her waist. Hercule chuckled into the back of the heavily made up blonde. He lowered his lips to the bare skin.

"He he. I'm going to-"

There wasn't time to finish as the door was slammed open and in strode one of Hercule's many employees his face buried in sheets of paper.

"Uh sir I think you should see this", he stated matter of factly, a muffled voice somewhat ruining the effect.

Scanning the sheets again the mousy haired altogether ordinary looking man, wouldn't have stood out in a crowd, lowered them so that he could see eye to eye with his employer.

Silence.

"Oh."

All of a sudden the world seemed to spin very quickly as though someone had pressed fast forward. Hercule sprang to his feet and the pretty blonde that had been of such importance to him a short time ago was flung across the room where she proceeded to spin lazily out the door.

"Yes", squeaked Hercule, his bulging afro quivering nervously. The brown haired young man decided it was best to ignore the incident. Even though he'd only been employed by Satan Incorporations for a short time he knew how much Hercule liked the ladies.

"Um, well these just came through Mr Satan sir and well, I though...just look", and, cheeks still slightly flushed, he thrust the sheaf of paper abruptly into Hercule's face slapping the end of the martial artists podgy nose.

Raising an absent hand to rub his face Hercule stared at what he'd been handed. The beet red face rapidly darkened like a sunset turning to storm.

"GET ME A TICKET HOME NOW", the man bellowed, eyes bulging devilishly. The cry had held none of the usual goofy artificiality. The employee was quick to scarper from the room and had he had a tail it would have been well between his legs. He sure was glad he wasn't Hercule Satan's daughter.

Ok there you go and sorry again. I know it wasn't an especially long chapter but I do have the next one in mind and will write it as soon as possible. It's half term soon, though I have to go to Ireland for some of it to my Uncle's wedding and I also have work experience. Not to mention I'm doing some work experience and am looking for a pony.

I just thought though, compared to a lot of people it's not been that long since I last updated. I mean no one on my favourites list has updated for AGES!!! So no one can get angry with me. Can you believe I have thirty-five reviews! Not bad huh considering the amount of time I've been working on it and that it's my first work. I notice that its mostly the humour fics that get absolutely tons of reviews. I love HP/DBZ crossovers at the moment so tell me if you know of any good ones. Just check in my favourites that I don't already know about it first though.

Toodles for now (and hopefully see you all soon)

Honey Nut Loop


	9. Chapter nine

I know (shuffles sheepishly). It's been a week but it's not that long. You should feel lucky that I have time for this. I mean I have a biology test to revise for which I probably won't have time to do tomorrow because I'm going to see a horse. But I couldn't leave you waiting it makes me feel so mean. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm up to 42. Yay! Special thanks to Peace Lover for being the first reviewer of this story and who is still reading.

Na thanks to felinoel for reading this fic and liking my work. Makes me so happy.

Thanks to everyone else as well. I mention Peace Lover for reasons stated and felinoel because he's read my other short fic 'Goku the Delivery Boy!' as well as this one. Anyway on with the chappie. You don't want to listen to my ramblings all day. -

Chapter Nine

Gohan touched down in the twilight garden and slowly strolled towards the Satan mansion. A sleeping Videl wriggled in his arms trying to sink into the warmth of the boy's body. Bubbles of cold erupted across her skin. Cold. Seeing her reaction Gohan quickened his pace towards the house. He didn't want her to get ill, and in the state she was.. well it was best to be quick. What greeted them on arrival however was enough to fracture the tense peace that had previously reigned between the two.

"Miss Videl!" the butler called alarmed at the Gohan and Videl's entrance.

Gohan raised a finger to his lips.

"She's asleep", he chided, "Don't wake her. It's...been a hard day."

He didn't seem to capture the obvious urgency in the butlers' voice. The poor man didn't know where to turn. The girl's father, Hercule was still gallivanting in other countries without a conscious thought for his daughter. Surely someone had to tell her. She would hate it if the truth were withheld.

"I'm terribly sorry young sir but this is something she'd surely wish to know", pleaded the unfortunate man.

Gohan frowned and gripped Videl a little tighter. Stirring slightly, it was almost as though she were about to wake and it was only as she returned to slumber that Gohan released the breath he'd been unwittingly holding.

"Why? What's...?" Gohan began concerned but stopped short as with a loud exhalation of breath Videl's eye's twitched briefly beneath their lids before opening like the morning sky as the sun rises overhead. Urgency whirled like toxic vapour in the air. Invisible to the eye but perceived nonetheless. Pencil fine eyebrows burrowed together; sleep hiding away as quickly as it had previously come.

"What's going on?" Videl asked firmly though a slight quiver betrayed the fear still etched into her heart. Why didn't they answer? Gohan must know something. Well one of them must at least!

"Well?" she cocked her head questioningly at Gohan and had she been on her feet would have rested her fists on her hips. Gohan tried to shrug though Videl's weight, slight though it was, held him back. The demi saiyan chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. Something was wrong and it was something Videl wasn't going to like. Would it be best to pretend otherwise? She would know if he did.

"I don't know Videl. We only just got in."

But he needn't have finished. Videl's attention had already left him and was fixed accusingly on her poor Butler. Though he tried valiantly, the man couldn't help but tremble under Videl's gaze. He was the prey beneath the owl, death an inevitability, the only question being, when the grim reaper was to come. He quailed and answered, shoulders rounded in distress, dry washing his hands. Videl was worried already. This man was always so sure of himself. Knew everything that was going on. What on earth could have happened?

"I'm so terribly sorry Miss Videl. I'm afraid this is going to be quite upsetting. It's your mother-"

"What's happened to Mum?" snapped Videl. The Butler gagged at the interruption, on edge as he was, and almost bit off his own tongue.

"She...she had an accident. A train-"

"The train crash? We were there. That's why we're so late!"

This time it was Gohan's turn to cut in. The Butler was reduced to hacking coughs as his tirade halted once more.

"Oh my! Are the two of you well? Are you in-"

"We're fine for crying out loud. Just tell me what happened to my mum?"

The anxious girl was practically screaming with worry. Her nails dug into Gohan's neck and though the boy winced, he didn't try and break her grip.

"I'm afraid Mrs Satan is in a coma at Satan General Hospital. She was on the train heading to the city to buy Miss Videl a present... for her birthday I believe or so she said at her last call. Wanted to find out what her daughter desired then and thought I was the best to ask. I am terribly sorry. It should have been you father's place to tell you what has happened but with him being away I considered it my responsibility..."

Videl as no longer listening. She lay limply in Gohan's arms, shock prescribed to every fibre of her being.

-!-

"Mum", Videl whispered, unable to withhold the tears of pain that insisted on leaking down her cheeks. She dashed them away viciously. Tears were weak; she had to be strong; for mother.

Gohan stood meekly to the side as he watched Videl take her mother's hand and clutch it to her chest. He knew how she was feeling. What is was like to lose a parent? Truth be told Videl's mum was still alive, but in the comatose state there was nothing left that made the woman her, the body lifeless.

"Mum", Videl muttered again in anguish, sinking to her knees. The day had held too many traumas and exhaustion couldn't be kept at bay forever. Gohan considered leaving, but he didn't think the young girl could cope. He hoped his vital presence, his beating heart would bring at least a little comfort.

Day's passed at Videl's mother's side. Though only just over forty-eight hours had gone by since the accident it felt like the pair had been trapped in the flow of centuries. And in only that short time Videl had changed. Not in any obvious way, but the fire seemed to have been snuffed in her heart. She shuffled around, avoided company and questions. Sleep came less and less often. There were times when she even jumped at Gohan's approach. The world of dreams was stealing her away from reality.

The young girl wasn't the only one to fade. Her mother had become drawn and gaunt, weight streaming from her body. It was clear that the doctor's did not expect her to survive. None of them, however, had the courage to break this to Videl who already appeared close to shattering. Hope was all she had. Hope and prayers that her mother would survive.

Hearing the whispered pleas for help Gohan was twisted with torment for he knew Dende could do nothing, except maybe ease Videl's mothers passing. Would it be better if she went quickly? Would Videl suffer less? No, it was no one's right to steal away mother and daughter's last moments together. Til death do they part. The only memory to break Gohan's misery for Videl was that even if death split loved ones apart, in the end it would also bring them together once more.

-!-

Sharpner gathered up the morning paper eyes half closed with the sleep not even daylight could take away. Videl and Gohan hadn't been at school the other day. He wondered unconcernedly what could have caused the sudden disappearance.

Ladling up a mouthful Cheerios, Sharpner raised the spoon to his mouth. But there it stayed dribbling a beard of shocked milk down his chin. Shock, which was quickly replaced by a malicious smile, liquid still dripping sickly off his face. Ironically white instead of the red necessary to match the spiteful clockwork of Sharpner's mind.

Oh what fun! He would get his revenge after all on that spiky haired freak.

The news, which to most would have brought sorrow and sympathy, had only served to highlight the blonde boys mood. Cameras were a true blessing to the world.

"How are you feeling today love?" asked Sharpener's mother kindly as she shambled into the kitchen, deep bags weighing down her eyes, breaking his reverie.

"Mum", he smirked, "I couldn't feel better!"

-!-

Gohan rested his head to the wall as his weary body sank to the floor. Videl had dozed off beside her mother and he couldn't bring himself to wake her despite the late hour and the fact that they should both be heading home. The unfortunate girl had slept so little of late. He would give her half an hour. At least that. But though Gohan's intentions were good it wasn't to be.

"VIDEL!!!!!"

The bellow echoed menacingly down the corridor like the ringing gong signalling death. Videl jerked awake, the hair on the right side of her head a plastered mess.

"Wa..."

Gohan was on his feet looking this way and that for the source of the unwelcome disturbance.

A silhouette fell into the darkened room as the door banged open. Moustache quivered in anger, afro wobbling with discontent.

"Daddy?" Videl squeaked.

Hercule Satan stormed in without waiting for an invititation.

"And what, young lady, is the meaning of this", the hushed voice though quiet was laden with needles of accusation. A sheaf of paper was thrust beneath Videl's nose and the overgrown giant didn't even seem to notice the woman lying unconscious in the bed.

Videl stared with glazed eyes at the news presented to her. Astonishment soon had her gaping.

"But? What? Daddy he's just a friend?"

She was helpless.

"What was my daughter doing in the arms of a boy...a MALE? Do you have any idea what this could do to my reputation? What if you got pregnant?"

"He was helping me Dad. Just a friend like a said, ok. After the crash I needed someone to lean on and you weren't here."

Satan took a tight hold of his daughters shoulders and shook her viciously.

"I...don't...care...who...he...is. Do you hear me? Do you-?" he shouted in his daughters ear causing her to wince in pain.

But Gohan had had enough. No one threatened Videl.

"Let go!" he hissed. And if Hercule had had more than half a brain he would have done just that. Instead the large man turned with deliberate slowness and sneered.

"You", he spat back, "You're the one who dared lay a hand on my daughter."

"And I'd do it again if I had to. You...you just left her and cavorted off to who knows where without even thinking. What kind of real father would do that? Now let go of Videl before I get mad and make you. You don't want to see me angry. I don't want to see me angry. Too many people died the last time that happened."

To begin with only clouded anger shadowed Hercule. But as recognition began to settle fear replaced the hot temper. It was almost possible to see the dawning acknowledgement of to whom he spoke.

"You-?" he stuttered nervously, voice rising an octave.

"Yes me. And much, much more than you could believe or would ever want to."

The over muscled ogre of a man backed away into the wall, bubbles of saliva tumbling fretfully from his large mouth, eyes flashing to all directions. How to get out?

"That's right. You just-"

But Hercule then made a terrible mistake. With a squeak of fear, eyes firmly closed, he lunged at Gohan with all his strength. Almost any other being would have quailed under the force of that blow brought about by panic and desperation. It was the nonchalance with which Gohan blocked that caused the dam inside Satan to break, gushing forth gibbering apprehension. With a lazy hand Gohan deflected the attack and growled. It was enough to make Hercule sink to his knees.

Lucky for the unfortunate man, it was right then that Gohan's attention was distracted from what had previously been his only aim. Punishing the man that had dared to hurt his friend. Just when she needed it least as well.

"Gohan!" Videl sobbed in alarm.

Grief broke the emotionless mask that was Gohan at that moment. He closed his eyes tight and swept to Videls side just in time to support her as the last traces of strength vanished from hr body.

And so it was that at 22:19 Aurora Satan died. Surrounded by those she loved and had loved. Surrounded by a cloud of mourning.

Aurora?!? I know, I know. I don't really need opinions on that. It was just name. Sorry to all those who didn't want Videl's Mum to die, if any, but it had to happen. After all, the woman isn't even mentioned in the series. If it's any consolation, she felt no pain (Sniffles).

As for Hercule I suppose he's a little out of character but hey, this is my fic and my Hercule and Gohan scared him senseless so that's good. He he.

Anyway, hope you like. I'll update as soon as I can. Half term next week. The joys of holidays (Sighs).

Toodles for now

Honey Nut Loop


	10. Chapter ten

So confused. What to do. On the one hand I'm being told that yes Videl's Mum had to die, on the other you reviewers (and I mean you Son Oliver) say she has to come back to life along with Goku. Gah I don't know. Maybe I should write two versions. But that would take forever. I suppose I could have a vote. Hmm so difficult. What do you guys think? By the way I won't complain if you guys want to review my DBZ poem (smiles hopefully) It's about Gohan too. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this and my other work and thanks to those who ARE going to review.

Disclaimer: Oops forgot to put one of these on the last chapter but I don't really care. I think you got the idea after eight. Me no own.

Chapter Ten

"HE CANNOT STAY IN MY HOUSE!"

"YES HE CAN!"

"NO-"

"Yes he can father. I have enough gossip on you to keep the press occupied for months. You may be my Dad but don't think I won't use it. I hope it doesn't come to that I really do but if it does... He's my friend Dad and he's been around lately a hell of a lot more than you have."

Videl's lowered voice held just as much force as it would have if she'd bellowed. A tiger hiding in the long grass and waiting to pounce. And boy did she pounce.

"But honey", her over built ogre of a father whined, "You don't know the things I do about him-"

"And I don't care. Unless you plan to tell me them now I'll find out myself in time. He's done nothing wrong and I won't judge him by your standards. Now why can't you just shut up about it and have more respect for Mum. Sh...she's dead and even if you didn't love her I did!!!"

Videl ran from the imposing room that was too detached to hold warmth of emotion that was dripping in waves from the petite girl. Hands pressed to her face, Gohan could see she was trying in vain to hold back tears. How he wished there were something he could do to help.

Gohan had been sitting with his head resting against the hall wall since the argument had started between father and daughter. They hadn't realised he was there though the raised voices would have been audible to his Saiyan ears no matter his location in the mansion. Gohan sighed and rubbed his eyes. What time was it? Late.

Light caught the side of the saiyan's face in a bronze sheen as it clawed at the darkness of the hall, flowing out of door Videl had left open moments before. Gohan squinted under the sudden barrage of light.

Hercule and Videl had been arguing since they'd arrived home. Though a placed with so little love couldn't really be called home, it just happened to be a building used to shelter a select few. Until now that was. Now it wept with the grief that filled it.

Hercule had forced Videl to leave the hospital against her wishes and Gohan had hovered in the shadows uncertain whether or not to get involved. Well he had been there if Videl needed, but she hadn't called.

Padding footsteps alerted Gohan to a lumbering approach. Hercule traipsed clumsily into the hall and stopped framed in the doorway to release an audible sigh, running his hands down his cheeks and releasing an unpleasant squelching sound. There was no shame in the man's manner, no remorse, just selfish incomprehension for anything other than his own expansive ego growing large as the universe itself. But even the universe would one day reverse its course and recede to nothing, Hercule never would. He was blind beyond the nose of his own success.

As though he could feel Gohan's gaze Hercule shivered and turned abruptly. Eyes locked in a battle of wills. Neither giving way, neither betraying an ounce of feeling. Needless to say it was Hercule who cracked first. With a nervous twitch the pompous, afro headed, over grown gnome scurried off down the darkened hall, trying to hide his hurry. Yet any who saw his face could clearly see that the hounds of hell were after him, ever napping at his heals. Haunted torture refusing to leave him alone no matter how hard he fought.

-!-

Videl had no idea how long she had been crying. Trails of salt lay hardened down her cheeks, smothered against the damp pillow.

"I thought you would live forever mother", she whispered, twisting onto her back to stare at the dark ceiling above, "I didn't think you'd ever leave me alone."

There was a soft knock at the door. Videl twisted herself round her duvet, hugging it close, but didn't answer, seeking comfort in her own warmth. Nevertheless even though she ignored it with all her might, the knock came again. Why couldn't whoever it was just go away? Didn't they know she was upset! Maybe if she stayed very still they wouldn't bother her...

Silence. No receding footsteps but...

The door eased open letting in a thin crack of light. A spectrum of colour erupted across Videl's eyes as the brightness caught liquid. Something so beautiful in the shadows which brought with it the only one she could bear to see, her only source of comfort other than her own sorrow.

"Videl are you in here? Are you awake?"

Gohan. If there was anyone she could talk to...

"Yeah I'm awake", she croaked trying to clear her throat, clogged as it was from her tears. Gohan twisted uncertainly by the door. Had he done the right thing coming to Videl's room tonight? Should he try to soothe the girl... or maybe another subject entirely? Waves of emotion weren't always a good topic of conversation.

"Um... I know this isn't really what you want to talk about at the moment, but we're going to school tomorrow right? It might help get your mind off...everything. And well..."

Gohan trailed off as he saw Videl's body convulse in a heart-wrenching sob. Stupid, stupid. Honestly, she'd lost her Mum. Why did he have to bring up an idiotic subject like that.

"Videl", Gohan consoled, eyebrows drawing together as he bit his lower lip. At the sight it was as though his body grew a mind of its own. Within only a few tentative steps he stood beside the girl. She looked so sad. Well of course she was sad she lost her mother. But what should he do? How could he help?

Gohan stared down at her slender down and reached out a hesitant hand. He paused inches from touching, before sinking down beside her and holding her in his arms. That was how the pair stayed until, still unable to hold in the occasional hiccup of her sorrows Videl fell asleep in Gohan's arms.

And that was how they remained all night, entwined as one, through no fault of Gohans. As soon as he'd tried to move, the small girl, despite her slumber, had latched her fingers into his top. Compassion had embraced the demi saiyan and he had been unable to bring himself to break Videl's grip for fear of waking her. Let her sleep. Uninterrupted this time. He would keep Hercule at bay.

Unbeknownst to Gohan however, Hercule was keeping his distance from the saiyan. Too much rested in the boy's hands. Reputation and what some would consider more important, a daughter's love for her father.

-!-

"I've got you now pretty boy", sneered Sharpner, blonde hair hanging like two malicious curtains down the sides of his face, screaming of hidden secrets.

He could see Gohan walking down the hall a rather depressed looking Videl at his side. What was up with that girl? Moody. No surprise really, must be wondering how on earth she turned someone down with looks of his calibre for Mr Nerd. Why were all those girls staring at Gohan? Sure he was clever but Sharpner...well... He was just one fantastic guy. Obviously the girls were too dazzled to see it. Wait, enough self-flattery. Gohan was talking. Anymore incriminating evidence about to flow from the victim's...err, the target's mouth?

"Look Videl, I know it's hard. I lost my Dad you know, not long ago but you have to move on. Would your Mum want you to mope? I don't want to be heartless Videl but..." Gohan sighed and lowered his arm in a sweeping gesture of frustration, no matter what he said he didn't seem to be getting through. And the hole he was digging was only getting deeper. He needed to try and pull himself out.

"Videl-"

"I know Gohan", Videl cut in, smiling for the first time in days at her friend's predicament. Poor thing looked so confused...and worried. Couldn't forget that. "Mum would want me to move on. It's just hard you know. I'll try to be strong."

She smiled bravely, tears barely suppressed in her eyes.

'Oh Videl', thought Gohan, 'You don't know how strong you already are. I'll tell you everything tonight. I promise.' 'And I will' Gohan told himself forcefully. Videl had been patient though it burned her inside. Better to tell her of his own accord rather than wait for the awkwardness of being asked.

Lost in thoughts as he was Gohan was paying no attention to his surroundings, or rather only enough to keep him at Videl's side. So when a certain someone, a certain blonde someone, stepped out in front of him the demi saiyan slammed straight into the stranger sending the poor bimbo sprawling to the floor where he proceeded to slide into the nearest column of lockers.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry", cried Gohan instinctively as he snapped out of his trance, not paying attention as to exactly who he'd just taught to fly. As for the poor boy on the floor, he couldn't have been more dazed had he slammed into a brick wall. And those who are familiar with saiyans would know that that was effectively what Sharpner had done.

The blonde scrambled to his feet, shoulders square, fists clenched, hair ruffled like a cat caught unawares. Oh the humiliation, to be brushed aside as though he were nothing. Well he'd soon clear that problem up. And Videl would his for the taking once more.

"You won't be sorry for long", snarled Sharpner as Gohan's eyebrows rose in surprise, "After people see what I've got here you'll be finished at this school."

Gohan laughed trying to share the humour with Videl but she wouldn't respond. There was no fun in seeing her like this.

"What are you talking-"

"Don't try to stop me. It's too late. And I have plenty of evidence. Heh. Ever seen these before", babbled Sharpner, a sheaf of press cuttings appearing in his hands.

Sharpner's spiteful smile broadened as he saw the incriminating shock recognition spread across Gohan's face. So he'd been right after all!

And... you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's going to happen if you haven't already guessed. Sorry it took so long I've been doing work experience. I really wanted to get this up today (Wednesday 21st October 2004) but as it's gone midnight you'll have to wit, plus you're all probably in bed. I'll proof read this and get it up tomorrow ok? Ok.

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop

P.S. well it's now 1:30 so if you think about it it took me longer than I said it would to get this up, not that you've actually read the above authors notes yet. I'm really just talking to myself. Anyway I'll shut up now. You know how it is I went out with a friend this evening and didn't have time. But I did stay up late just to get this posted so that's something right.

Oh and by the way. I've bought a horse (subject to vetting) so yey. It's going to be so much fun.


	11. Chapter eleven

Once again I am sooooo sorry. I've been in Ireland so as you can imagine it was hard to update. Anyway I'm here now. By the way, any of you who want to tell me whether you'd prefer Videl's mum and/or Goku to come back to life or not, could you please say in a review and give me a reason. Then I can weigh up the pros and cons yatta yatta yatta... Anyway, on with the show. Now lets see...what should I write about...

Disclaimer: I'm a girl, now go figure.

Chapter eleven

No way!

It just wasn't possible? How could he...

Gohan was dumbstruck with shock. Sound had receded to the dull buzz of background noise as the demi saiyan's brain tried to deny his eyes. Sloth slowness descended all around as though pause had been pressed.

How did he...? How could...?

"Check shirt", drawled Sharpner, his smile dripping with malice.

That was enough to snap Gohan out of his trance as his Chi Chi trained brain took over.

"Actually I think Check mate is what you mean. A check shirt is...", he whirled from side to side divining a suitable example, before settling on a subject and pointing, "That is a Check shirt."

A fat, beach ball like boy looked up, hair hanging dark and lank. With his shoulders hunched the boy looked like a startled deer. Well a pregnant, startled deer anyway. Sharpner and Gohan shuddered at the rippling waves of oozing fat portrayed before them, the pair united in barely suppressed revulsion. A globule of grease seeped out of the unfortunate boy's breakfast burger only to be swept up by sausage like fingers and sucked from sight.

Gohan and Sharpner turned away unable to withstand anymore, the blonde turning an unsightly shade of green.

"If anything", gulped Sharpner as though trying to suppress the urge to vomit, "That", he pointed, "Is why I work out."

Gohan nodded his response. Even a saiyan stomach, iron hard as it was, was capable of rusting.

Videl eyed the pair before shaking her head and rolling her eyes in long suffering. Honestly, Gohan could rip apart trains with his bare hands but he couldn't stand that! Then again she was feeling a little nauseous herself. Better change the subject. What was it that Sharpner had in his hand that had made Gohan turn so pale?

All eyes turned to the rumpled stack of clippings. Gohan gave a halfhearted lunge. However considering the boy's heritage, to the human eye the movement was terrifyingly fast. Sharpner snatched his prize to his chest and backed away protectively. No one was getting this little treasure. Not that it mattered greatly. Did they think he didn't have copies?

"Don't even try it", sneered Sharpner, eyes widened slightly at the veracity of the demi saiyan's grab, "Even if you manage to get this one the truth will still get out."

Luckily for Sharpner, Gohan had already come to that assumption. That was the reason Sharpner still had all his limbs. A saiyan alone was dangerous. Imagine what a desperate saiyan could do.

"What's more", grinned Sharpner, confidence growing, "I've organised a little surprise for you Gohan Son... And they should be arriving", he glanced at his watch, "Any moment now!"

The main school doors at the end of the hall burst open as though on cue. Clatters and crashes rumbled threateningly and lockers dented in the stampede. The floor itself could almost be felt to tremble. In amongst the dust cloud flashes exploded like lightning preparing to strike and as the mass drew closer their indefinable babble began to grow meaning.

"Where is he?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Lot's of evidence."

"...Cell..."

Cell. It took but one word for Gohan to freeze. The bane of his life. A cell, an object so small as to be invisible to the naked eye, yet one that had borne its name had brought chaos and loss and unrelenting destruction. The reason why Gohan stood in that school hallway instead of at home with the parents that should have been there.

A sudden shoving at his shoulder and reality hit the demi saiyan like a tidal wave. He glanced down bleary eyed. Whatever it was, was growing into an irritating itch. Nothing to worry about but an annoyance all the same.

"Will you move!!!" grunted Videl at the exertion. Jeez, this guy was like a rock.

"Huh", he grunted, displaying a look of utter ignorance that almost drove Videl to despair. A genius when manipulating Einstein's theories, yet he couldn't grasp the simplest premise. Lucky for Gohan she was there or he'd have ended up pancake flat. Didn't he realise what was happening? Then again he didn't have the experience she did with this sort of situation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUH? You are about to be mobbed now MOVE!!!"

And Gohan did, eyes wide with shock. Who could say no to a voice like that. Videl had just proved that Hercule Satan really was her father. She had inherited his impressive vocal cords. Even the hyena pack slowed to gawp gormlessly. One idiot even called out, twisting this way and that, "Where's Hercule?"

Videl paused in her incessant Gohan shoving to stick her chin out and glare frozen fury drawing an "eep" from the multitude. Even Gohan quailed and the threat wasn't directed at him. It was scary how much she reminded him of his mother! He pitied the man who had made the comment about Videl's father. No matter what he thought, Gohan would have had sense enough not to voice that particular opinion.

The demi saiyna let the petite girl bully him into the nearest classroom. On seeing this however, a war cry rose from the hunters, adrenalin rushing for the chase. They galloped like a charging heard towards the two teens but too late. As though into thin air the pair were gone and loud crashes announced that Videl was stacking desks up against the door. Well maybe they hadn't vanished after all.

But we must remember that Videl and Gohanweren't the only ones that had been standing in the hallway. Unluckily for Sharpner however, he wasn't so fast. He in fact stood in the direct line attack, fate inevitable, nowhere to turn and no time to move if there had been. The cloud rose imposingly, a storm in the desert, before engulfing him whole.

It would be a trampled, bruised and thoroughly disgruntled Sharpner that would peel himself from the ground later once he was able to get free. There has to be a balance of good and bad in the world. But no one can do wrong and not suffer the eventual consequences, whatever relevance they may hold to the crime.

-----

Videl was dithering, a subject that was altogether new to her. Where had the decisiveness gone? Oh what to do. Mutterings and curses flew, frustration evident, pacing back and forth. It was like watching tennis and Gohan for one could feel the muscles beginning to strain in his neck.

Another thump at the door announced the on going attempts of the media to break into their temporary haven. Videl leapt at the intrusion of the muffled peace. Stress and strain were evident in her every movement and gesture. The past week had not been kind to her. Time to put her out of her misery.

"Um Videl", asked Gohan tentatively, raising a hand for permission.

"What!!!" Videl snapped, and Gohan, wide eyed, leaned backwards precariously from his perch on a desk, clutching a hand, he was sure Videl would have snapped off had he not moved, to his chest. A furious wind milling of arms ensued as, balance lost, Gohan tried to save himself from toppling to the floor in an ungainly heap.

Viedl clapped her hands over her face at the sight. She couldn't cope with this for much longer.

"Well?"

Gohan jerked again and this time was unable to save himself. With a clatter he was sprawled on the floor, and the desk, after a last valiant wobble, soon followed him.

Videl sighed in exasperation. The things she had to put up with.

"Well what?" came a mumble from Gohan, buried as he was beneath a debris of plastic and metal.

"WELL", Videl made an effort to calm herself, a cool head or they'd never think of a way out, "Well what's you idea?"

Her tone was just too sweet to believe. Gohan's eyes peered out at her the only light in the shadows found beneath a desk. Her temple was throbbing with barely restrained temple and eyes were practically bulging with suppressed rage. Gohan bit his lip to fight back a squeak. No matter how she had sounded, her true feeling echoed the opposite if her appearance was anything to go by. Lowering his head once more to a place where he could hide from Videl's gaze, a soft clunk announcing a lid closing over his head he spoke.

"I thought we could just go out the window", Gohan declared as though it were the most obvious option in the world, his voice stifled and a frown of discomfort hidden from view.

She couldn't help it. Videl had to laugh.

"Idiot. We're a storey up. What you think we can just fly away?"

How ridiculous Gohan could be sometimes. But it wasn't long before her jaw hit the floor. Rising sedately from the rubble, an imposing figure, delicately brushing away the dust that coated him

"Yes", he said simply, one eyebrow raised to emphasise his point.

Videl gawped at him, almost bent double from her previous laughter.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Completely"

Videl shook her head. Talking about flying as though it were an everyday activity. This was a ludicrous conversation.

"Gohan?"

"Hm."

"This is stupid."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it-". She had to stop. That sort of conversation could go on forever and by the groaning coming from the less than sturdy door they definitely didn't have that long.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"You have gum in you hair."

Gohan almost fell to the floor at the irrelevance, but nevertheless couldn't hold back a hand from snaking to his head. Gum would take forever to wash out. Damn it! Well such was the punishment for sitting under a desk.

The door to the classroom let out another protesting creak. It wouldn't last much longer. It hadn't been designed for such exertion and had already withheld for longer than it should have.

"Come on lads. Not much more. We'll soon be through. They've nowhere to run. HEAVE!"

The unfortunate door moaned under the strain, visibly bulging. Luckily Gohan stood in front of it. No one would get through unless the door broke or he moved. One would more likely come before the other and we all know which.

It had been crossing the two teens minds, why no teacher stopped the invaders. Then again what insect like, scholarly teacher could stand up to determined brute force. They'd probably barricaded themselves in the staff room and were refusing to come out. Well wherever they were, Gohan and Videl couldn't wait for them.

"Let's go", stated Gohan, leaving no room for argument.

Videl clapped her mouth shut...and nodded.

-----

Videl clutched to Gohan's chest eyes closed. They were going to fall. He would drop her. Oh God!!!

"Relax", murmured Gohan, the vibrations from his voice box running through Videl and bringing a small comfort, "It's ok. You can open you eyes. You didn't mind last time."

Last time. There had never been a last time, at least not to Videl's knowledge. Well truth be told she had been unconscious.

It was just as Videl and Gohan evacuated the school building that the gaggle that was the press realised its mistake. Lucky for Gohan and Videl that they hadn't noticed sooner.

The door to the classroom that had shortly before held the two teens was _pulled _open. In fact, it was so weak after the strain inflicted upon it that it pulled right off its hinges. The hulk of man that had opened it stumbled back and a rather large pile up ensued...which Sharpner happened to be at the bottom of.

-----

Gohan touched down in the grounds of the Satan estate. A Hercule cherubim stood perched on a nearby fountain spewing water. Power carved in stone. A sense of forced calm, though the barrier between peace and relaxation wavered thin.

Gohan lowered Videl to the ground. She stumbled slightly at the feel of the earth beneath her once again. She'd never realised how reassuring her own two feet were.

Birds chirped amicably in a nearby bush. Videl sank to the ground, drinking in the cool grass and Gohan melted beside her.

"Well that was...interesting", chuckled Gohan, closing his eyes. He didn't know how long he had before the mob found him again and he didn't want to waste a moment of this solitude. In fact he didn't even want to waste a thought on those cackling vultures. The grass whispered as Videl shifted her position. It appeared that she was as comfortable as he. Or so he thought...

A handful of grass was thrust down the demi saiyans front.

"What...? Huh?" Gohan yelled as he leapt, stumbling, to his feet.

"Videl", he complained or at least tried to as laughter threatened his lips. That grass itched like crazy and no matter how much he leapt up and down it just didn't seem to want to fall out. He stopped his ineffective antics and turning grinned mischievously at the unfortunate girl.

"Oh no", she declared waving her hands in protest.

"Oh yes", corrected Gohan before launching herself in her direction. The battle ensued for many minutes with much laughter and flying foliage. When exhaustion and lack of breath, due to uncontrollable mirth, finally halted the games the lawn they lay on was considerably barer and the pair were thoroughly dishevelled. They looked as though the grass was actually growing from all kinds of inexplicable places throughout their bodies.

Eventually, however, their last chuckles faded to awkward silence. Videl gazed at Gohan with affection, possibly the best frind she'd ever had, but there was a meaningful compulsion behind her eyes, which the hybrid was unwilling to meet. Gohan turned away, reluctant to let her catch him again. He knew he'd vowed to tell herbut...it was so hard. A remorseful sigh rose from Videl's lips at the reluctance and the sound reached Gohans sensitive ears. It was time. No longer could the moment be postponed.

"Gohan! ...honestly I've never felt so guilty about my curiosity before", Videl laughed to herself, "Well. I think you know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyway. I want you to tell me everything Gohan. By God I've been patient but it's time for me to know. We're friends after all and isn't that what friends do? Share?

No doubt everything will be blown wide open throughout the papers tomorrow or...or even tonight and I could easily find it all out then if I use a little detective work to wheedle out what's true and what's not. But I don't want to learn that way. I'd rather hear it from you, from the source, from my friend. Trust me Gohan...Please. I swear not to tell if that's what it takes. Please Gohan...please"

Not a word was spoken. An imploring gaze imbedded itself in Gohan's back and the demi saiyan could not afford to meet the eyes that sent it or else be lost in their depths. For many minutes the silence was broken only by birds and the wind, whispering its secrets for all to hear but for none to understand.

"Alright Videl", the connection between eyes was made and it was as though each knew the other intimately, only one final link to be create, "I'll trust you...I'll tell you everything."

Phew...that got quite long by the standards of the other chapters. The words just kept on coming. Hope it's up to standard.

Btw no offence is meant to eh hem overly large people. That was just how the story went and how, in my head, everyone reacted. Oh and Gadoken King (who reviewed as I was writing this). I know that there is a lack of Krillin but I just haven't seen cause to add him into this fic. Maybe he'll get a bigger part later on but not even I know that. Pity really that I don't what's going to happen considering I'm the one writing this story. Well I have a vague idea forming. Sorry once again for this taking so long. -

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop

P.S. Now go read my poems and limericks. You know you want to. For those of you who have read Father mine? (now renamed) there is a second chapter up.


	12. Chapter twelve

Ok next chapter. Let's see what I can some up with. Um...ok. I know how the story's going to end now I just have to work out how to get there. Nothing to say so here we go.

Disclaimer: well what do you think...?

Chapter Twelve

"So that's really the truth?"

"Absolutely and completely"

Videl hugged her knees perplexedly to her chest, her face awash with bafflement. How could it be true? It was so strange? But then if it wasn't true then why would Gohan make it up? He would have known she wouldn't believe him! And his face was so sincere. Too much so for the story to be a joke.

But...he had beaten Cell?

Videl bit her lip, forehead furrowed as she tried to make sense of all she had been told. Gohan tried not to look at her, instead staring straight ahead, but he was unable to resist the occasional furtive glance. How would she react? At least Videl hadn't leapt to her feet, called him a freak and run off screaming. Never the less the Son life story was a lot to taken in. Especially for Videl considering the impact it would have on her family life.... If she believed him anyway. But much to Gohan's consternation, Videl's response was a smile.

"Well it all makes sense anyway. You know the blonde hair, the flying, the ripping metal apart like paper... heck if you've proved you can do all that, which is pretty unbelievable stuff, then well... Why would you lie? Breathe Gohan", she giggled at the pallid demi saiyan, "I believe you.

"Really?"

This one word was empowered with relief. He hadn't wanted to lose Videl as a friend, but in opening himself to her, he had had to face that possibility.

"Don't sound so surprised or I might change my mind. Anyway your story, like I said, explains a lot", Videl reassured. And then for no apparent reason she burst into uncontrollable laughter leaving Gohan thoroughly confused.

"Well...um...I'm glad. Because it's the truth after all but Videl-", he just had to cut in. What was wrong with her? "-Why are you laughing?"

Videl snorted trying to smother her chuckles with a fist, but on seeing Gohan's disgruntled expression, she couldn't help but gurgle some more with the infectious laughter that was ruling her body.

"I...(snort)...was just think...well..."she attempted speak but her tongue was ruptured once more, communication thwarted.

"My dad", she exploded hurriedly before the power to talk left her once more, "no wonder he let you stay without putting up much of a fight, jeez no wonder he wanted you out. Oh my God, can you imagine living in the same house as the person who you stole Glory from. Wait a sec?!?"

Shock crept from ear to ear eclipsing all semblance of mirth.

"My Dad", she began slowly, monotonously, "he... Oh my God I'm sorry."

The moment was fogged with unease.

"It's ok", mumbled Gohan awkwardly, "I'm over it and besides it's better like this. No press. Heh."

Videl couldn't suppress another violent snort.

"That's not true anymore though is it sorry, sorry", she said hurriedly on seeing Gohan's cold, and slate-blank expression. The demi saiyan blinked once slowly and all of a sudden the whole garden seemed to go eerily quiet.

"Um..." pondered Videl, rolling her eyes as though in hurriedthought. Gohan was so unnerving when he did that. "How about we go get some food?"

Gohan stared a little longer then-

"OK!!!" and he bounded off towards the forbidding mansion darting amongst the Hercule shaped bushes, shedding grassy tufts in his wake.

Videl, clambering to her feet, couldn't help but shake her head at the reaction.

The way to Gohan't heart was truly through his stomach.

-----

As Gohan stretched away sleep, his back gave off several audible cracks. A yawn echoed back at him from across the room. Oh that felt good.

A dim light crept through the curtains bathing the room in a golden, morning glow. So comforting was this that Gohan had to shake himself to resist the tempting pull of the bed. And therefore, to avoid having to resort to the use of and unpleasant wet flannel to bring him to full consciousness, he headed for the window.

Throwing aside the thick mantel light rushed in to devour the room bringing with it temporary blindness. Gohan squinted in frustration as he tried to force his eyes to adjust. Wildly, he reached for the latch and pushed the glass open, the wind a gentle, soothing caress.

With a smile of joy the demi saiyan launched himself from the window, revelling in the freedom of flight. It was at moments ,like this that he pitied those who knew nothing of the existence and wonders of ki. How did they get along? Then again they never had to face hounding evil freaks so maybe normal, ignorant life wasn't so bad. The quiet of the early morning sky was so relaxing. Incalculable space for himself alone. However a sudden gasp soon brought Gohan plummeting back to Earth as he was surrounded by a clacking as though of the beaks many gossiping birds.

The former blindness was replaced by blinking coloured flashes that refused to clear. Gohan inwardly groaned. He really should have looked before he leapt.

Below him lay a sea of flashing bulbs and clicking shutters as all the goldfish in the pond gathered greedily around one tiny morsel. Gohan couldn't believe his stupidity. He'd condemned himself. Given them direct evidence as if what Sharpner had done wasn't enough. What exactly did Sharpner know? Nevertheless the blonde had shown remarkable brain capacity in making all the links he had. The photos from the train incident and the City renaming ceremony had been the sugar sweet proof.

And how someone managed to get a photo in the middle of Gohan's super saiyan transformation he would never understand? They must have been quite a distance away for the ki energy being given off not to have ruptured the film. Maybe one of the passengers on the train who'd still had a few wits about him. It couldn't have been media as none of the press had been there at the time. They hadn't arrived until later. Damn.

A click and a whoosh came from Gohan's shortly vacated room causing Gohan to swing forcefully. Panic already having taken over, Gohan's over sensitive ear's were causing hell. The demi saiyan paled however when he sensed the reason for the quiet interruption.

"Gohan are you up? What..." Videl appeared in the window before Gohan could think to stop her- his own mind already numb with shock - and up rose a I tidal wave of rapidly flickering radiance, "Oh..." was all Videl could manage as she stared in bug eyed awe.

Gohan was the first to return to his senses. With a whirling sonic display of his ability Gohan shimmered into form before the window as his after image faded to nothing behind him the vanishing look of stunned surprise still in place. With frantic sudden movements Videl was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the bedroom with no recollection of how she'd got there, wearing an expression of hazy disbelief, as Gohan yanked the curtains violently shut once more. So aggressive were his movements however that a malicious serious of mocking popping announced the semi detachment of the heavy folds of material from there place above the window.

Gohan turned a panicked back to the half revealed glass, eyes darting like a cornered rodent. How could he sort this out? This was not good, not good at all. And just when Gohan was thinking things couldn't get any worse, Videl Proved him wrong.

"w..what happened", she began dazedly, before shaking herself back to reality. Videl had arrived in Gohan's room for a reason after all, "You know Gohan, we still have to go to school?"

Poor Gohan would have melted to the floor in a little gooey mess if he could have.

I know it's not very long but I wanted to get something out. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm afraid schoolwork takes priority. Don't worry though. I won't give up on the story. Especially now that I know where the story's going.

Toodles for now

Honey Nut Loop


	13. Chapter thirteen

Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I could bore you with reasons why I haven't updated but I won't though I assure they are real. Your lucky I'm even writing this now because I'm ill and it's horrible. Anyway as they say the show must go on…

Disclaimer: Insert witty comment here

Chapter Thirteen

A bush-like, puffed up mound of black rose ominously from beneath the blood red sheet accompanied by a loud groan. Thin tendrils escaped the mass reaching out like the antennae of a giant beast whittling out its prey. Then, from the dark depths rose something possibly more terrifying still. A flabby hand slowly inched its way upwards to pet the dark monster, which…ignored the attack completely and merely bounced back into position resisting the lame attempt to tame it. A bulbous head appeared beneath the shock of wiry curls and groaned again. Hercule was not a morning person.

Resisting the urge to collapse back to sleep the egotistical man rolled out of bed and staggered in the general direction of the bathroom. Not general enough though as it turned out when big-headed (literally and metaphorically), overgrown gnome, eyes still closed with sleep, walked straight into the wall, inches from the bathroom door, with a thump, before slumping unceremoniously to the ground. Needless to say the incident woke him up more effectively than a wet flannel.

On coming to his senses however Hercule noticed the presence of a dull roaring. A sound he knew all too well and that bought a smile to his previously scowling lips. With a flying visit to the sink to try and fulfil the impossible, namely tame the monster that sat precariously balanced on his head, he headed for the window and flung the heavy curtains aside.

"HA HA…" he yelled, eyes glazed with rapture.

Nothing. No one there at all. Could he have been wrong? Possible. Possible but not likely. He knew that sound all too well as any self respecting celebrity should. But the thick headed fool could come up with no explanation. And so stood dumb founded, framed in his window like a slack jawed ape, listening to the sound of an expectant audience that didn't adore for him. As for the crowd, well I think you know where they were. However their victim was long gone thanks to the use of means unavailable to your average human.

-----

Shadow obscured half the figure's face so that all that could be seen was a mouth set with determination. Steady breaths gusted rhythmically and knuckles whitened as they took a firm grip on the wall behind. Stealth was the key to this operation.

Quickly, before courage failed, the lithe form peered round the corner. He could see them all now. Standing, watching…waiting for him. Why was he so scared? He'd done nothing wrong. They had nothing against him.

They stood there so smug. Some chattering amongst themselves, others wandering moodily, hunched shoulders a reflection of the time they had spent lingering in that same place yet gaining no reward. Their hideous contraptions, glinting in the morning sun, hung against accustomed chests, a hugging familiarity in ever changing situations. All it took was a click and a flash from just one these menacing machines however and the jackal herd would be on him in seconds. There must be a way to avoid that. Just had to wait for the right moment to strike…

A harsh slap broke the silence as a palm made contact with the wall inches from the mysterious individual's countenance.

Silence broken, tension shattered, a muffled shout of shock. Spikes of hair flew aside and dark eyes blinked at the invasion of light.

The intruder, the tormentor of the peace, sighed, a slight form staring up in resignation, head shaking.

"Gohan can we go now?" asked Videl, though her tone of voice made it clear that this wasn't really a question. There would be no arguing.

"But…"

"No buts"

Gohan cringed but couldn't help himself. He had to finish what he'd started. Couldn't she see the problem here?

"But", Videl scowled and the demi saiyan rushed on, avoiding her gaze as he dry washed his hands nervously, "What about them? How do we stop them seeing us?"

Videl groaned despairingly and made as if to strike out. Gohan's eyes widened dramatically as he tried to back further into the unrelenting wall. Sheesh he was a saiyan for Christ's sake!!! The strongest being on planet Earth! Yet someone of Videl's size and stature could make him cower!?! Only one other could have that affect, another woman, one that had held dominance over Gohan since the day he was born. His Mother! Gohan shuddered.

Nevertheless Gohan was puzzled by Videl's behaviour. Why was it that she didn't seem troubled by the hordes waiting to engulf them standing outside the school?

Gohan's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Videl…?"

"Shh"

She clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Just don't say anything. Anymore stupidity on your part and I might just hit you."

Gohan opened his mouth as though to protest but on seeing Videl meant what she said, closed it again, crossed his arms as though wounded and pouted.

Videl felt all her anger melt away at the sight. Why did he have to be so cute sometimes? Shut up brain, she thought, way more important things to be doing.

"Anyway Mr Clever-Clogs, we don't need to go through the main doors. Why don't you just fly us up onto the roof?"

Videl waved her arms in imitation of her words and Gohan had to bite his lip to keep himself laughing out loud at the sight.

"What's so funny?" hissed the tense girl, pushing Gohan into the wall and glancing round the corner just to check they hadn't been heard. And then she froze.

One of the photographers looked directly at her! Videl's heart thudded violently against her chest as though eager to smash her ribs and escape. But, thankfully, the man's gaze didn't rest on her wide eyes and instead swept on past leaving behind a trail of relief.

Videl wiped her forehead. That was too close.

Letting her breath escape her Videl forced her taut muscles to relax. This done she turned back to Gohan…only to find him still trying to contain laughter. Eyes rolling as he fought with his self-control. Growling with frustration Videl gave him a swift prod of annoyance and mercifully Gohan took his cue.

With a sweep of arms and a rush of air, Videl, before she knew it, was stumbling across the roof of the school building trying to regain her balance before tumbling into a mass of limbs. Gohan hadn't had to drop her like that! And now there he was, rushing around worrying.

"I'm sorry Videl I thought you'd got your balance. Guess I moved a little too fast. It's the adrenalin and I was worried about being seen and…"

A glare was all it took to bring the demi saiyan to stumbling silence. Videl nodded with satisfaction. For once he'd made the right decision.

"Just shut it and help me up would you."

-----

The day passed in spasms of time. At moments it flew and at others it crawled, or rather slithered, along like an earthworm. Eyes followed every move the pair made and Gohan could almost hear there whispering thoughts pondering over the truth of the accusations laid over him. Then again he should have been grateful that they hadn't decided on any conclusions or the situation could have taken a turn for the worse as if it wasn't bad enough already.

At all hours Gohan relentlessly asked himself what he was doing? But the answer was always the same. He could just fly off, leave, and never come back. But where would that leave Videl? She'd be dropped into the middle of the grease vat that Gohan now wallowed in, the only difference being that she would have little chance of swimming out.

And as for the media well they still hovered outside, apparently they didn't lose interest that easily. Well they wouldn't get what they were looking for. Regardless of what the other students did, Gohan stayed well away from the front doors. The press weren't allowed in the building but if people went to them that was a different matter.

The demi saiyan shuddered to think what was being said about him. The things he would have done by morning no matter the truth behind them. Well there was one consolation. Sharpner was as unhappy about the situation as he was. Sure the bimbo had succeeded in making Gohan's life hell but nothing had been solved.

Videl still treated the blonde like the chewed gum found beneath every school desk and the hounding hordes of press reporters didn't want to hear from him. Him!!! The one that had given them the story in the first place. And why wouldn't they talk to him? Because he couldn't lie. Al the other students, even those who had never talked to the boy, came up with juicy titbits about Gohan. So varied was the gossip in fact that the press was left open to be able to create whatever image of Gohan they wanted. Geek or Sex God, Hero or Crook. Sharpener's head was too thick to come up with any variation of what he truly knew. Gohan was just a normal kid working hard so as not to fail the term. But no one was interested in hearing about an average schoolboy and so Sharpener had been tossed aside so that the image of Gohan could be bathed in the glow of limelight. Being the pompous jerk that he was, Sharpner was beginning to envy Gohan all the attention. And he got the girl too!!! There was no justice in the world.

But while Sharpner moped around, wallowing in self-pity Gohan was making plans. He didn't like them but it was the only way. It would be upsetting but only for a short time. In fact both he and Videl would get over it rather quickly.

He knew what he had to do no matter how hard. The next stop was the Lookout for an appointment with God himself. And as soon as school ended Gohan made his swift exit with an astounded Videl in tow, who had been swept, quite literally, off her feet.

-----

Krilin turned sharply, his eyes tracing across the cloud-scattered sky, following an unseen form. As though sensing the disturbance Chi Chi looked up from her tea.

"What is it Krillin?"

The startled monk turned back to his host and grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his bald head, which still failed to show any trace of hair.

"Ha ha. I'm sure it's nothing Chi Chi", he chuckled nervously waving a calming hand, "Nothing at all."

But Chi Chi knew, like a sixth sense, when someone wasn't being completely honest.

"Krillin!!!" she warned eyes narrowing dangerously. If only our dear cue ball had heeded the warning.

Next second the pint sized human was sent flying across the yard coming to a halt in a gravity defying position when his back came into contact with the nearest tree. As he slid to the ground he could see a pair of upside down legs moving to stand firmly in front of him. A little cross eyed, the unfortunate soul stared up at a nemesis more terrifying than Frieza or even Cell himself. A being that was capable of bringing even a saiyan to his knees. Against a foe of that ability a human never had a chance.

The petite woman with the cherubic lips lowered herself slightly and, resting her hands on her knees, smiled sweetly.

"Now Krillin, tell me what's going on?"

The poor monk quailed and told her what he had sensed. It would be a oozing battle to argue anyway.

"You sensed Gohan!!!" the woman exclaimed, eyebrows twitching, "Oh my baby. He might be hurt! Why else would he be going to the Lookout. I have to go to him. And he should come home. I'll need him when the baby comes…"

Chi Chi prattled on to herself before a bemused Krillin who was making a vain attempt to get to his feet. With much staggering he eventually found his balance.

"Oh I have to go to him…"

He watched Chi Chi walk back and forth, moods swinging from anger to worry and back, round and round. A spiral of emotion until…

"KRILIN"

The bald midget snapped out of his Chi Chi induced trance but wasn't given the chance to say a word.

"We're going to the Lookout. Take me to my Gohan NOW!!!"

"But Chi Chi!?!"

"No buts, go."

And so, after a short chase around the yard and a few more thwacks for Krillin, they were off. Krillin sighed at the determined woman he now carried. Her eyes were fixed ahead though she could have no idea as to the exact location of their final destination.

18 wasn't going to be happy with him for being gone so long. Sure they'd only been going out for a few months but he knew she cared. He'd only gone to the Son household to give Chi Chi a bit of company considering she was alone for the moment and this was the thanks he got. Why me, he thought, as he sped away over mountain ranges, why is it always me!

And as for Gohan, well he was going to have a surprise soon. What had begun as a simple trip was turning into a gathering. And though Krillin didn't know it yet, if Chi Chi found out what Gohan had been getting up to, his very reason for visiting Dende in the first place, well…we'll just have to hope she doesn't, won't we for more likely than not the diminutive human would end up in the middle of the argument.

I am sorry for this taking so long. But it's here now. Christmas holidays will be starting next week so it'll be easier to update. YEY Christmas. Anyway enjoy and most importantly of all R&R.

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop


	14. Chapter fourteen

Hi ya'll. Here's a little X-mas present for you all as it will be probably be Christmas Eve or even Christmas day by the time I finish this chapter and post it. Yes that's right I write my authors notes before I write the chapters.

Anyway I'm glad so many of you liked my Hercule description. To be honest I didn't write that part of the story until I'd almost finished the rest of the story. I just thought it would make a nice touch. Anyway, thank you all for your feedback and I thought that just for once I'd take the time to thank a my reviewers by mentioning you all.

Merry Christmas and thanks for reading miroku-has-darkness, Psycho Dragon Lover, Luna's Meow and gaul 1.

Lord Scribbles same to you and I'm glad your not confused anymore -.

PeaceLover and extra merry X-mas to you for being my longest standing reviewer.

Gadoken King- I thought you'd appreciate my inclusion of Krillin. I was thinking of you as I wrote that part.

FormoriCompletion and CW (the non-anonymous reviewer whom I just don't know who they are) I'm glad you liked the chappy, Merry Christmas to you too.

And I think that that's everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Phew that took ages. I don't think I have time to start the Next chapter now. Lol Joking. Anyway, I'll shut up now and get on to the part of this spiel that you're interested in (or not as the case may be).

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter.

Chapter fourteen

That such a place could exist, miles above the Earth's surface, was a thought that needed a fair amount of encouragement in order to choke it down. But then when you took into consideration that fact that your best friend knew how to fly, an uncommon characteristic amongst the normal people of Earth, certain things, such as palaces suspended on poles in the sky, could be accepted.

What was slightly harder to digest however, a revelation that Videl was finding excruciatingly difficult to come to terms with, was the news that God…was green! For reasons unapparent, the fact that her friend knew, or at least claimed to know God, was not a problem. Maybe the idea had yet to settle in Videl's mind. But the truth of the matter was that when someone mentions God, you think of a man bedecked with a long white beard. Not this!

Thanks to this debilitating shock, Videl was currently sitting in a rather ungainly heap on the tiled floor of the Lookout, mouth open and finger raised in incredulous protest, slight tremors being the only movement she had displayed since the moment that her knees had abruptly given way. Gohan could only blink bemusedly down at her, his expression the picture of surprise as he surveyed his friends' apparent lack of bodily control.

"As I was saying", he tried again, slowly so as to give the incredulously frozen Videl time to take in his words, "Videl this is my friend Dende-God of the Earth"

Gohan paused, waiting for a reaction, or in fact any sign of life at all would have been welcome. When Videl gave none however the demi saiyan made a valiant attempt to cover the silence.

"…And Dende this is Videl"

"Hi!" beamed the little green man abruptly, stretching out an inviting hand whilst the other clutched a wooden staff which towered several feet above its' head, antennae quivering. Videl had to fight her instincts to scuttle backwards away from the miniature threat. It could speak!

Gohan raised a hand to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, the smile bedecking his featured obviously forced. How could he be so calm? The thing was...it was…Well that on earth was it?

"Gohan", hissed Videl carefully, making sure to keep any movements slow and calculated so as not to set the creature off, her wide blue eyes never straying from the being, "What is it?"

The fear that had governed all the girls' actions to that point was suddenly replaced by outrage as Gohan and the green…whatever it was, burst into uncontrolled raucous laughter. How dare they! No one laughed at Videl Satan and got away with it!

"What is so funny Gohan Son?" demanded Videl, displaying a ferocious Vegeta defying glare. Inevitably Gohan quailed beneath her. Such a glare could send even the strongest to his knees, especially if delivered by a woman.

"I'm sorry Videl I should have warned you", Gohan chuckled, biting his lower lip painfully to try and suppress snorts of amusement, "Dende's a Namekian. He's from another planet."

It was as though somehow somewhere a pause button had been pressed and Videl froze in her berating, body petrified in place, a finger pointing in accusation and eyes glazed over. How could he stand there and say such things so calmly! The thing was…

"…An alien?" questioned the confused girl and then leapt in surprise as the green biped spoke again. The idea of speaking to a creature from another planet was a torturous one to grasp.

"If you like", it giggled. Strangely enough its high-pitched tones were in English, but Videl had to swallow inquisitiveness and settle for glum resilience for it hadn't finished talking yet

"Though Namekian is the usual term. After all, to me you are an alien, however I title you as Human. Besides it's not as if you've never met an…alien as you put it, before. I mean Gohan's a saiyan, well part-"

"What's a saiyan?" commanded Videl, as her genetic curiosity invaded, wiping away all semblance of shock and surprise.

Dende winced at his mistake as Videl swept her eyes accusingly between the being that had previously caused her such distress and her embarrassed looking friend, arms crossed, waiting for her answer. An answer, which she fully expected to get.

Gohan scowled a promise of impending doom down at his small green friend. Of all the secrets the demi saiyan had revealed to Videl, his heritage had been the one he'd kept to himself. After all, he had thought it best to try and not overload Videl's capacity for acceptance. However it seemed as though his actions had failed thanks to a small green turd that wouldn't be around to protest much longer if he didn't learn to keep his mouth shut. Now what was he to do? Well he would have to try and settle this. If he had learned anything about Videl it was that she wouldn't back down until she got what she wanted.

"Well Videl you see-"

But Gohan was saved from making any revelation. At least for the moment anyway for we all know very well Videl was not one to forget in a hurry. However Gohan's rescue might not be considered so advantageous if we take into account what happened next.

Two thuds, and a look of confusion followed by a groan of despair from Gohan were all that announced the rather large and unexpected distraction.

"GOHAN SON", came the ear bleeding screech as the petite dark haired woman with the cherubic lips, now set in a thin line, appeared around the edge of the plain yet imposing building, fists clenched and sleeves rolled up with menacing intent. An apologetic Krillin followed close behind though with enough distance between the two so as not to be caught by a flailing fist.

"Hi mum", placated Gohan nervously raising his hands defensively before his chest though resisting the urge to hide behind Videl. Best not to draw too much attention to her.

Chi Chi peered at her son menacingly, shoving her face a little too close for comfort as she inspected the unfortunate boy. A firm hand reached. Gohan twitched with worry. It was straying a little too close too his scalp and Gohan had no desire to become a victim of premature baldness.

And then, before Gohan could even squeak in surprise, a set of arms wrapped themselves round the unlucky boys' neck meaning that any action at all, breathing for example, became practically impossible.

"Oh Gohan why haven't you been in touch I've been so worried?", cooed the woman before her tone took a drastic change, "What have you done wrong? Oh…"

Gohan blushed and prayed with all his might that what he thought was about to happen wouldn't. Dende merely looked at him and shrugged. There was nothing _he_ could do.

Chi Chi turned with a slightly bemused expression, hands still draped around Gohan's shoulders though they paused in the their excessive squeezing.

"Is that a girl?" she whispered to Gohan. Leaning closer to the object of her curiosity and dragging Gohan's neck with her.

"Yes Mum, that's a girl", Gohan managed to choke out. There were times when it was best to humour Chi Chi however there were also times when it wasn't. Sadly this was one of those times.

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

The frying pan came flying out of nowhere and stopped buried in Gohan's hair, centimetres above his head. Gohan winced as he imagined the unfelt pain.

Relieved as he was however, Gohan couldn't help but wonder what had stopped the onslaught? And suddenly the demi saiyan knew and wished he had been hit with the frying pan instead.

Chi Chi was in starry eyed bliss.

"A girl", she breathed.

"No mum it's not like-", Gohan tried to placate, waving his arms wildly. He did try to save his friends pride we have to give him credit for that, but his attempt to calm the woman, a difficult task in itself, was all in vain.

"Marriage", she gasped to herself in quiet elation. But sadly that wasn't everything on her mind.

"Grandchildren!" she wailed clasping her hands and twirling dizzyingly.

And so giggling joyously to herself Chi Chi skittered away across the Lookout through the sparse foliage leaving the others in a shocked but thankful peace. The general thought that it would be best if Chi Chi toppled off the edge of the Lookout in her delirium and gave them all some peace was quickly suppressed in a flurry of guilty glances. It would be a short respite from he interrogation but anything was welcomed.

Gohan sighed, massaging his cheeks as he did so, smiled apologetically at Videl and shrugged.

"She gets a little carried away."

"Huh no kidding!" gasped Videl, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

This brought a rather abrupt end to the short conversation however and well as we can all imagine, Gohan wanted to draw as much attention away from his mother's antics as possible. So a poor unsuspecting someone suddenly found himself the focus of a demi saiyan's attention.

"Krilin", cried Gohan, How are you?"

"Hey Buddy", the bald monk smiled nervously, "It's been a while."

And silence. Damn, that had been supposed to break the silence. And it would have worked too if it weren't for the betrayal of memory and past actions. For though it _had_ been a while since Gohan and Krillin's last encounter both remembered how it had gone. In fact it had ended in a pile of rubble, not that Gohan had been around to witness this as he had left long before the dust had cleared.

Thankfully there were times when ignorance was bliss and a confused but curious Videl was there to scoop Gohan out of his hole.

"Who are you?" asked Videl, sticking her nose into the awkward conversation.

Blunt and to the point as usual. Though Gohan couldn't help but feel immensely grateful.

Videl peered at Krillin, rather too close for comfort and frowned. What had she got into her head now? In the end Gohan sincerely wished he'd never found out.

"Why don't you have a nose?"

Our poor demi saiyan almost died of embarrassment.

There was one advantage of an overly curious, and rather rude it must be said, Videl taking an unhealthy interest in the miniature man that was Krillin and that was that Gohan got the chance he was looking for. To speak to Dende alone.

"Things have got out of hand Dende", murmured Gohan, gazing at Videl as she darted round the Lookout after a nervous Krillin.

The demi saiyan sat beside his Namekian friend, head resting in his hands. How much did he need to say? How much did Dende know already?

"I know Gohan."

Well that answered the demi saiyan's thoughts somewhat. Well it was time to get his ideas out in the open. No point putting off the inevitable.

"I can only think of one way to sort out this mess. It won't be pretty but-" he drifted into silence. It was too painful to say.

"I know Gohan", Dende finished for him, saving his friend from his plight, "In six months time we'll gather the dragonballs."

Btw I've decided that Gohan has been with Videl for 3months. And as the cell games were 3 months ago that means the dragonballs will be active in 6months rite. Ooh and btw I think that there are only gonna be a couple more chapters in this story. I hope you like this chapter peeps. Please R&R

MERRY X-MAS (x-mas day is tomorrow incidentally)

Honey Nut Loop

P.S. I felt that this was written in a very different tone to all the other chapters. Don't ask me why this is just what happened when I sat down and started to type.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Sorry sorry sorry. I have posted apologies on my bio page and on the fourth chapter of my poems (which consequently fit very well with this story) so please look there if you want to know the reasons(which are real) as to why it has taken so long to update. I hope you haven't forgotten everything that is going on or at least will be able to pick it up quickly. As a reward this chapter is super long, around 6000words, about three times the length of previous chapters.

Oh and just so you know. That is if any of you are actually interested. I have an idea for a new story so eye me and I love the idea already. I won't be writing it though until:

1 I've finished this story (Shadow in the Light)

2 I've planned it so that I know exactly what is going to happen (It's easier to write that way).

This story (Shadow in the Light) was completely unplanned. I had no idea what was going to happen in each chapter until I sat down and wrote it. Is anyone else like that? It's a really bad habit. It's just that when I joined I wanted to write something straight away…so I did. And this was the result. Anyway on with the show. The original plan was to post this chapter at 100 reviews but as you have all probably noticed , it took a little longer than that to write.

Disclaimer:

Chapter fifteen

The sweet scent of spring's blossom drifted through the quiet, wooded countryside. Sweet peace reigned, as the sun bathed the trees in its warm caress. The comforting silence of twittering birds and whispering trees was broken only by the joyful giggles of children; a sound that could appease even the darkest of hearts.

Little three month old Goten rolled around on his back like the bubble of fun that he was, arms wind milling with the sheer joy of living. That same joy which his father before him had possessed. Videl knelt over him cooing and laughing at the oblivious babe making a point to dodge out of the way at appropriate moments to escape a flailing fist. Goten's size in no way reflected the power he had already attained.

The scent of crushed grass drifted up through the air and away from the pair and Gohan, perched on his windowsill with book in hand, breathed it in with a deep sigh as he stared down at his friend and brother. Oh to be free again! Ever since he had returned to the small house his father had built so many years ago Chi Chi had been drowning him in textbooks. And he'd been floundering.

Gohan was clever enough to do the work, no that wasn't the problem. It was the insurmountable quantity that Chi Chi expected out of him each day. And of course if he wasn't up to expectation then Gohan had obviously been slacking during the time he'd spent away. And though she never admitted it, Gohan couldn't help but wonder at his mother's reasons.

Of course Chi Chi claimed that she wasn't asking for more than she ever had before. But in the short breaks he did manage to snatch Gohan would find himself pausing to think. He knew his mother didn't like him training. They all knew what could happen if he grew angry… Would she worry enough so as to try and keep him strictly away from martial arts? His father's legacy?

And then there was Goten. The small bundle, who at that instant lay giggling in the grass, that brought a smile to the face of all who met him. So like his father. Though many were the times Gohan wished the babe wasn't such a perfect clone copy. The constant reminders of Goku hurt. They couldn't help but feel like blame. But then Goten would smile and the world would smile with him. Hearts lit up no matter how low they'd felt before. It was inevitable when faced by one who could find even the simplest of actions a source for delight.

And then there was Videl herself who sat below on the grass, playing with the Goku miniature. Gohan leant a little further over the edge of his window to see her better. Right now she smiled, and her face lit up the evening twilight as much as Goten did. Gohan's little brother was overjoyed at Videl's expressions. Little did the little tyke know that his antics were the cause of her laughter.

Videl had been spending a lot of time around at Gohan's house and she was truly welcome. After all the girl had offered the demi-saiyan shelter in his time of need and it was only fair that the sentiments should be reciprocated. Of course it wasn't that Videl was in desperate need of accommodation. But living with her father could be unimaginably intolerable at times and since her mother's death, well she'd been quieter as could be expected. And being around the man thought to have saved the world, hounded as he was by the media each day wasn't the environment for one in such a condition as Videl.

Hercule was going frantic at her disappearance as could be expected. She had told him she would be staying with a friend though he hadn't been listening at the time, preferring to sign the many proffered autographs. Videl had considered only staying at Gohan's a fraction of the time but she knew her father too well for that to work. He never noticed her when she was around but the moment she was out of sight, that was a different story. And Videl knew that as soon as she returned to her mansion that felt too cold and unwelcoming to truly be called home, she would be locked away in the house, much like arrest, and only be allowed out if she were accompanied.

Gohan had assured her using as vague a terms as possible that her disappearance wouldn't matter soon, and when she returned to Satan City her father wouldn't care. It was the truth after all but it was down to Videl to interpret it. Not Gohan's fault if what she thought wasn't what he had in mind. And she had trusted him. After all what were friends for? And he had never yet done anything to hurt her.

He would tell her everything soon, plain and clear. But for the moment he selfishly wished to carry on seeing her happy for while longer. She wouldn't like his plan. Not even he liked it. But it was the only way. Gohan felt himself swallowed by another regretful sigh. Well at least he could make the most of the time they had left. Birds chirruped comfortingly from the forest as though sensing the mists of distress. And then, as suddenly as the crack of a rifle, the silence was shattered perversely.

"GOHAN"

The flock of birds that had serenaded Gohan so sweetly, erupted with violent squawking from the treetops causing Goten to coo with wonder as he gazed up at them perplexedly from where he lay alone on the lawn. As for Gohan well, the demi-saiyan clutched his ears with a moan of pain and toppled in a pile of flailing limbs from his perch on the windowsill collapsing in an ungainly heap at Videl's feet.

"Wha…what? Huh?" he spluttered incoherently to Videl's knees as she glared down at him.

Videl rolled her eyes in exasperation. She should have been used to Gohans antics by now but no, as soon as she got over one incident, he had to do something else undeniably stupid. Only Gohan could fall out of a window and stand up without even being winded or realising that what he had done was in anyway abnormal.

"As I was trying to say", said Videl, fists on hips, eyes flashing, "I think your mum's on the way back and she won't be happy to see you day dreaming. You know how she gets if she thinks you're slacking."

Videl indicated over her shoulder towards the youngster on the lawn behind her who was clapping idly as though in self-praise. Gohan followed her finger and received an upside down image of his young brother from where the teen still lay on his back on the dusty ground.

"Goten's got that gooey eyed look he always seems to get before your Mum gets home. It's scary how he seems to know. A bit like how you seem to always know if someone walks into a room."

The dark girl frowned, trying to make a connection between the two phenomena and Gohan chuckled nervously seeing the determination in her stance.

"Yeah it's weird huh. Must run in the family. Heh, heh."

Luckily for Gohan she wasn't given long to muse. For as we know all to well, Chi Chi Son isn't known for her patience.

"GOHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You are supposed to be studying young man. How are you ever going to get into a good university if you don't apply yourself. Enough lazing outside on the grass. Shoo get up. Inside NOW. Oh…"

Videl and Gohan stared dumb struck at the unexpected tirade. No matter how many times they felt Chi Chi's wrath they still couldn't get used to it. Not even Gohan though he had live with it his whole life!

Thankfully Goten had interrupted and thus managed to break off the onslaught, which would almost certainly have ended painfully. The manic creature of despair changed with the flick of a wrist to a doting mother.

Gohan blinked at Chi Chi's retreating back.

"Who's a cute little boy then? You are! Yes you are!" she cooed at Goten, rocking him gently whilst he gurgled cheerfully back at her, never ceasing to wave his fists. Our beloved demi saiyan gaped at the display. Gohan had thought, no he'd hoped, the mood swings might end when the baby had been born but apparently not. Videl's expression could have been the mirror of his own.

"I…I think I'd better get upstairs. Um. Before mum remembers us", he stammered at the stunned girl.

The only reaction Videl graced him with was a shallow nod and almost incomprehensible grunt.

"Uh huh…"

Her eyes never left the picture before her in which Chi Chi appeared in every way to be the model mum. Then as though hit by a sudden bout of intuition said model mother span once more to glare at the teens. Videl squeaked in apprehension at the silent reproach and as for Gohan, well lets just say he'd made his exit swiftly barely a few seconds before. And a good thing too!

* * *

Calm. Utter silent solace. Clouds scattered benevolently like soft feathers swaying gently in a breeze, framing the gravity-defying palace suspended in the sky. Little could shatter the tranquillity of the Lookout during times of peace.

A lone sparrow swept by on spread wings singing gladly without truly knowing why. For it is the way of the world to feel content when in the presence of their God. That is, if content is how God wishes them to feel in any case.

A smile bedecked the green lips of the Namekian deity as he sat cross-legged on the edge of the platform he called home deep in meditation. Mind cast out beyond the boundaries of the world. And in that moment he felt them. Like a sharp pang across his mind, a source for sorrow and cheer though at times one struggled to deduce which.

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal eyes bright and unaffected by the sudden brilliance that filtered in. It was time.

* * *

Family and friends all gathered in mourning. Oppressing silence crushed the claustrophobic restriction of the glade threatening to suffocate all who resided there. The forest lay silent and no creature dared stir as though they too grieved the passing of a hero.

All were assembled in a clearing in the woods, bright with wild flowers, though the colours appeared dim that day. The forest had always been a place Goku felt comfortable, away from the confusing kafuffle that were the lives of many of the civilians of planet Earth. One with nature, plants, animals. A reason to risk life in battle. An innocent should never die.

But now, rather than instilling joy, the frozen clearing in all its spring time splendour only served as a reminder of what once was and could have been. Remorse weighed heavily on all friends and family, but on none more so than the son of one passed.

Gohan stood with head bowed trussed in the suit his mother had wedged him into. He was gagging to squirm in discomfort but nagging guilt kept him in check. The more he could avoid attention the better. Even standing still he felt the occasional glace bore into him like a blast preparing to rend his flesh.

It had all happened only a year ago that day. Elsewhere in the world celebrations danced in the streets and the occasion was remembered with joy. But though that day many lives had been saved or returned thanks to a magic that few would ever know to be grateful for, one had died to bring about this miracle. One and only one. The one that refused to return.

"I miss you dad", whispered Gohan, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks, eyes never daring to lift from the bushy patch of grass they had settled on. When the wind blew it was almost as if the foliage wept with him and the low keening cry of the trees channelled the grief Gohan fought not to show.

But the melancholy whisper, though quiet, had not been silent enough. The eye's of Vegeta and Piccolo glued to the boy, as their sharper than human ears twitched at the words. And though they did not show it, neither could help but feel sadness at the loss of a rival and a friend.

Krillin wept silent shameless tears for a loved one gone but far from forgotten. He had lost an ever-present support and been left to fall to the ground. But someone had arrived in time to catch him. Comfort had come from an unexpected source. Android 18 wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the monk gazing emotionlessly though her heart bled inside for the one she had been created to destroy.

As for Chi Chi, well she surprised everyone. Of course to begin with she had acted like a toy that had been played with too violently and broken from the treatment. Arms gripped tighter and tighter to the babe at her bosom until Bulma had felt the need to try and lift Goten away for fear of him being smothered. But as soon as the scientific genius had lain a finger on the child Chi Chi had snapped from her trance and transformed into the loving mother. A husband had been lost but he had left her behind a gift to go with the one she already had. And they needed her.

Goten, who had been dozing up to this point regardless of his mothers oppressive bosom, blinked his eyes opened. He smiled his childish smile and giggled his exuberant giggle. And the world sparkled back to life at his actions. It was as though the spirit of the departed Goku were with the group after all, for father and son were almost one and the same. But the sudden peaceful euphoria was short lived.

A shock snapped through the clearing almost hard enough to shake the leaves from the trees. Krillin leapt three feet into the air in surprise. And then all of a sudden, as everyone in their own way tried to find any sign of the cause of their sudden unexplained tension, a voice crept into their minds.

"Gohan. It's time. They're ready."

As soon as the words were spoken the whisper was bourn away like an imagined breeze leaving behind a thoroughly startled group.

But Gohan knew. He turned to Videl and watched her from where she hovered at the edge of the crowd, not quite belonging yet one of them all the same. The time had flown by all too quickly since they first met. However no mater how much he didn't want to lose her, there are some things in life that have to be let go. After all a caged bird cannot sing its full splendour.

Videl herself was oblivious to the tremor that had just passed through the clearing. She stood instead in ever-silent mourning, eyes fixed respectfully on the ground, framed by nature's glory. Gohan spared a moment to capture the image. The memory would be short lived but he could savour it while it lasted.

Throughout his reverie others had been talking, or, in the case of Piccolo, standing in silent meditation. The Namekian knew of Gohan's plans. For though he no longer held precedence over Earth, he still kept an ear to the goings on. After all Dende was still only young and a planet could be a heavy burden.

"That was Dende right?" questioned Krillin to no one in particular.

"Yeah, Yeah", muttered Gohan in dazed response.

The group exchanged a quizzical glance.

"Well, uh, would you like to explain something buddy? I mean he was talking to you!"

Gohan turned from his Videl musings and graced the group with a broad grin.

"I get the idea I'm not going to like this", muttered Krillin, but nevertheless he sighed in resignation.

Gohan was, or at least pretended to be, oblivious to the apprehension he caused.

"I'll explain later, but now I have to gather the dragon balls. And guess what? You guys are going to help me. We'll meet on the Lookout. I'll take Videl."

"But wait Gohan wha-"

But he was already gone, startled Videl in his arms.

With a startled cry, which shocked Krillin for one to near panic, Bulma suddenly lunged for her handbag and rifled through the contents frantically.

"I don't believe it. He nabbed my dragon radar!"

* * *

Floating over the countryside, soaring like a bird on the updrafts, the wind billowing past an adrenalin rush. Such was the only way Gohan Son could describe perfect joy and the laughter that erupted from his lips reflected the passion of flight as he twirled and looped in personal dance.

A sharp rap on the back of the head bought him back to Earth. Not literally of course though he did drop a few feet through the air. Glancing down in search of the source of the discomfort Gohan locked eyes with the accusing glare of Videl. The poor demi-saiyan, in his delight, had quite forgotten that he held her there.

"Oh hi Videl", he chuckled nervously. This was quite the wrong thing to say as it pointed out to Videl how plainly he had overlooked her presence.

"Gohan Son, one of these days I'm going to", she wrung her hands to try and express her sentiments before crying in frustration, "ug."

Shaking her head she tried again. There was no point in getting angry, especially when the one you were getting angry with was the only reason you were still alive whilst suspended several hundred metres above the ground.

"Anyway, what I want to know is, what are we doing? And why did you just grab me and take off like that? Explain!" the last was a command rather than a question. Videl obviously expected to get what she wanted. But for once Gohan wasn't going to cave.

"You'll see Videl. I'll explain it all soon, to you and the others. Let's just enjoy ourselves ok?"

Videl merely stared dumbstruck at the answer and Gohan took the silence for assent. Videl remained in shock for a good few minutes more still unable to believe that, for what was probably the first time ever, she hadn't got her own way.

* * *

Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta and the rest of the gang including Bulma and Chi Chi were already gathered at the Lookout by the time Gohan and Videl arrived later that day. Goten lay on his back with baby Trunks beside him amongst the sparse garden, watched closely by Mr Popo who was still a little unsure of what to make of the young pair. They looked innocent enough when on their own but together Mr Popo felt sure he saw a devilish glint in their eyes, a premonition of things to come. But of course if he ever mentioned it he was quickly scoffed. After all, what harm could a baby do?

Meanwhile, as Popo quailed under his baby sitting duties Gohan was being interrogated as to what was going on, both silently and in the not so silent manner. Vegeta of course, being the sociable man that he was stood to one side stoically glowered in a failed attempt to hide emotion, or namely his irritation. Krillin took the position of inquisitive friend whilst Chi Chi, Bulma, and Vide glared, all looking rather too similar for comfort.

Gohan surveyed the group nervously, hiding behind a small, blue backpack, which he clutched to his chest. Hmm what to do? The question really was, how much did he like having his head attached to his body? Luckily god was on his side for once and Gohan sighed with relief when Dende strode out of his palace, over sized staff in hand, and headed cheerfully towards his friends. Gohan could have hugged the small Namekian, the little green man has just saved him from a near death experience.

"Hi guys! You got the Dragonballs then Gohan? Good. Well let's get this over with then."

Gohan nodded at his green friend avoiding Videl's speculative glances. Keeping his eyes averted Gohan reached into the blue backpack he held clasped in his arms and pulled out three orange balls. The orbs pulsated with a gentle light, which could only mean that their companions were nearby.

With a quick glance at the dragon radar Gohan cast a questioning look towards Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo. Krillin eagerly delved into his pockets to reveal his double prize and Vegeta did the same though his actions were decidedly more sullen as he tossed the single orange globe up and down in a hypnotising motion. Up and down, up and down. As for Piccolo, well by the time Gohan blinked one more of the treasures appeared clasped in his green claw-like hands. All in all this brought the total to seven. And as the balls were placed together in a group their soft light burst into kaleidoscopic luminosity. This was a remarkable scene in itself but for one who had not seen it before the extraordinary beauty was of even greater value.

"Wow", whispered Videl, which roused an unimpressed snort of disdain from Vegeta. Videl fixed him with her patent stare and though he appeared to display no reaction, those who knew him could tell he was unnerved. There are very few who can put a Saiyan on his toes and Videl was now one of them.

Once again it was Dende who broke the tension he seemed impervious to by shuffling forwards until he stood just before the seven glowing crystal orbs. However, he was just about to call on unearthly powers when his progress was halted.

"Wait just a second Dende!"

All eyes turned to Gohan.

"Um hi guys", he scratched the back of his head, lowering his eyes', uncomfortable with the sudden attention, "Well I- I just figured I should explain to you all what's going on. I-"

But he was cut short.

"You mean they don't know?" exclaimed Dende in shock before releasing a suppressed chuckle, "I did wonder why everyone looked so confused."

Gohan smiled half-heartedly at his Namekian friend unable to share the amusement. He may not have spoken of their plan yet but that did not help him in escaping from the hazardous task. So with a dubious sigh Gohan resigned himself once more to a possibly very short life if Videl and his mother had anything to do with it.

"Yeah well as I was saying. I wanted to tell you this now instead of a few months ago when I decided it all because I wanted you all to be happy. I didn't want anyone to worry or feel sad. This way it'll all be over quickly and none of this will matter anymore. I'm sorry it had to come to this. It's going to hurt me too. But in the long run I think this is for the best…" he trailed off. But then before anyone could interrupt him with questions he braced himself and tumbled head first into the final blow.

"I want to use the dragonballs to wipe everyone's memories of all the time since I ran away. Well not all of everyone's memories of course, but just those that are significant", it was at this point that the inevitable interruption erupted

"No Gohan", whispered Videl her face a mask of shock. But Gohan ploughed on through his monologue silently praying that at his next words Videl would understand.

"I have more than one reason for this as you can probably guess. The first is that I want to remain anonymous. I know that may sound selfish but I've had a taste of what fame is like now and it's not pretty. I didn't want it in the first place and I'll be damned if I want it now. My second reason is that I want to wish back the people who died in the train accident a few months ago and yes Videl that includes your mother", the demi-saiyan added when he saw the young girls lips quiver in anticipation, "and I can only wish those people back if everyone's memory of the disaster is wiped otherwise the time lag between the incident and the people coming back to life would cause everyone to panic, which really wouldn't be surprising. I mean what would you think if a friend you thought was dead suddenly knocked on your front door? Wait don't answer that guys. You'd al think it was perfectly normal but lets look at this from the perspective of a regular person ok?" asked Gohan, raising his hands to hold back the answers to his rhetorical question that he could see were about to be fired. Half open mouths snapped shut.

"Well that's it", Gohan muttered scratching the back of his head, "You can all tell me what you think but I must tell you now that this has to happen. And…I'm sorry!"

He snapped his mouth shut and waited for the tirade that must surely come. But only silence stirred the air as all stood stunned, none having the words to voice their thoughts. Even Vegeta looked too shocked to speak and Gohan had felt sure he would have objected vehemently to having his mind tampered with. Videl clutched her arms to her chest, contorted in anguish, torn between a mother and a friend.

"Gohan", she whimpered, hoping for the happy go lucky charm that never failed to brighten a dark situation but all she got was a grim smile as Gohan struggled to contain his own emotions. The oppressive vision of what was to come had been hanging over him for months while others had whiled away in ignorant bliss. But he hadn't wanted to mar any happiness they might have felt by bringing the news. No one would have known how to act! No, he had done the right thing. Always better for one to suffer rather than many. Which was one of the many reasons Gohan's father the hero had risked his life, even given it, so many times for people who would never even know his name, a lesson he had passed to his son. Squeezing eyes and fists shut Gohan, with a deep breath, shut away his sentiments. He had to be strong now. It would all be over soon and then there would be no pain.

The demi saiyan turned to Videl with a ready smile and took her hands in his own as she stood limp, still unable to comprehend the situation. For of course to those who didn't know of or understand the Dragonballs, Gohan's plan was inconceivable and Videl didn't know whether she wanted to believe the boy or not. But it wasn't a decision she could make. The choice had already been made months ago.

"Videl?" he coaxed gently, "I'm going to miss you. It's…", he trailed off before nodding decisively to himself and clutching her hands a little harder, "It's been fun!"

Who would have thought that so much could be felt from just a few little nondescript words. Videl, all of a sudden, flung her arms around Gohan's unsuspecting neck and clasped him tight. Momentarily transfixed with shock, Gohan stood immobile like a deer caught unawares, before he melted his arms around Videl's body.

"I'll miss you too Gohan. I don't want to lose you!" mumbled the girl into his chest.

"It'll be ok Videl. You won't even remember that we ever met. None of us will. And maybe, if we're lucky, we'll meet up again one day. Ok?"

It clearly wasn't ok but after a tense moment in which Gohan worried that Videl might fight against the inevitable, she broke away eyes shining with tears that stood on the point of eruption, and nodded. Smiling gently, soothingly, Gohan stepped away and back towards Dende.

"Let's get it over with then."

There are times for words and there are times for silence. And so Dende nodded encouragingly at his friend and spread his hands over the glowing orange orbs that had so many times been an unrecognised source of salvation without speaking a word.

"Eternal dragon I summon the by thy name ", intoned Dende as though he had been conducting such ceremonies his entire life instead of just once before, "Shenron!"

A crack of lightning loosed from the ring of Dragonballs and the sky grew menacingly dark as though the heavens of space melted into the atmosphere leaving behind an eternal nothing into which it would be possible to fall forever, a dark vortex, a bottomless abyss, the night sky with every star blacked from existence.

And suddenly the dark was broken by a stream of liquid light, which slid, snake-like, up from the circle of pulsating globes, cracking the landscape in two. The heavens glowed like the rising sun on the horizon, before the light itself began to take form.

The majestic creature of legend sprung to life in serpent form. A dragon rich in splendour twisting its many coils creating artwork of perpetual motion, a sight few expect to ever lay eyes on or even believe exists. Its form hung in the sky defying natural laws as its very presence defied rational thinking.

No number of fairytales was enough preparation for the majesty that towered over the group who appeared as insignificant as ants by comparison. The beast opened its jaws but growls did not emerge. Neither did a booming wind. Nevertheless the voice penetrated every annex, vibrated every cell, giving an extremely clear indication of who held power here.

"You have summoned me from my slumber and I thus shall grant you two wishes of your choosing that are within my power to give. Make your wishes!"

No matter how many times the Z senshi were faced with the splendour of the eternal dragon the awe never died. Videl stepped forward and clutched to Gohan's gi for comfort. The demi saiyan made no move to step away but instead took a deep breath, swallowed apprehensively and began to speak. Dende stood back to give his friend room.

"Shenron, it is I. Allow me to explain my first wish", Gohan paused trying to contain the shudders that threatened his body. But swallowing his trepidation he continued, never once letting his sentiments show, "A few months ago a train crashed on earth killing many innocents-"

But poor Gohan had barely begun before an interruption tried to blow him off his feet.

"I do not have time for stories, the wishes, then let me leave."

Unnerved though he was Gohan couldn't help murmuring to himself, "I was getting to that", though once the words were spoken he cringed at his own insanity, dearly hoping that the dragon hadn't heard him.

He covered his tracks with a loud, and as bold as he could manage considering the circumstances, "Of course Great Dragon! My first wish is for those that died as a result of this crash to be restored to life once more!"

Wind blew a gentle breeze as the conversation lulled and Shenron turned his attention inwards. Then, almost imperceptibly unless you happened to be watching, Shenron's eyes glowed with a dull light.

"It has been done!"

Solemn silence.

"That's it!" muttered Videl to herself a little too loudly. Gohan eyes widened nervously and he cast an apprehensive look towards Shenron before trying to silence Videl without being noticed. Did she have a death wish? Nevertheless the girl was thoroughly disgruntled.

Thankfully it appeared that Shenron hadn't heard this second jibe or had at least chosen to ignore it.

"What is your second wish?" the dragon rumbled, agitation and impatience evident and it was clear the creature was not trying to hide it.

And as for the second wish, well this was it, Gohan could hear the necessary words in his mind. But the words wouldn't come. He tried to choke them up but they died over and over in his throat, a rancid taste.

"Come on Gohan", Dende coaxed, "You have to finish what you started. You know that. We discussed this! They have to forget. The repercussions would be too great otherwise. The human mind wasn't made to cope with resurrection. At least not without understanding the reasons."

Gohan nodded but could not look Dende in the eye. He knew, knew it all. But the words just wouldn't come. Turning to Videl he saw the tears rising in her eyes and could tell she knew that this was their last goodbye.

"Videl-" he tried but she covered his words with a hand.

"Don't sat anything ok? Let the last times be happy ones", she whispered, smiling bravely through her distress. And Gohan played her game and smiled back before gathering his resolve.

"Shenron, for my second wish, I wish for the memories of the last few months to be wiped clean of all that which would be hurtful to them, pertaining to the crash… and pertaining to myself", he ended in a whisper as though merely adding the words as an after thought. But there was no taking back now what was said, he wouldn't even remember shortly that there was anything to regret.

A brief flash of light and the dragon spoke once more.

"It is done! The dragon balls shall remain now inactive for one Earth year. Until then, farewell!"

With a burst of brilliance the dragon vanished leaving behind no trace of its massive form. The Dragonballs rose into the air in a spinning coil before exploding away from each other to spread to distant corners of the globe. The world itself breathed a deep sigh. In the end it was Krrllin who broke the calm.

"Hey you guys what are we doing here? Did we just make a wish or something?"

Gohan blinked perplexedly, swinging back and forth as his eyes surveyed the group. Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma with Trunks, 18, Dende and Krillin of course. Not forgetting his mother and little Goten. They were all there. But the sense that someone was missing lingered for a brief moment, before that too vanished leaving Gohan to puzzle over the fact that he couldn't remember what he had been puzzling over in the first place.

"Well whatever's been going on there must have been a reason for it", he spoke up, voicing his thoughts, "But I couldn't for the life of me say what that reason was. Let's just go home!"

"Amen to that", crowed Krillin as he slapped Gohan on the back before running to the edge of the Lookout and throwing himself to the mercy of the elements, 18 in tow. Gohan smiled a farewell to his friend's departing figure before, all of a sudden, his eyes snapped away and he frowned and squinted at a patch of tiles that made up part of the Lookout floor. He could have sworn for a second that he'd seen a the image of a dark haired girl standing there… But he couldn't have. Could he? He stared hard, so much so that his eyes began to water. What had it been? But his attention has broken before he could arrive at a conclusion.

"Come on Gohan what are you doing? You have to get home and study young man!" yelled Chi Chi from where she stood next to Bulma's air ship, a giggling Goten in her arms.

"Yes mother", Gohan replied vaguely and, taking a last quizzical glance behind him, jogged nimbly over the flagstones to where his mother waited for him without giving the incident a second thought.

* * *

Well there you go people and once again I am sorry it took so long. But this chapter is nearly 6000 words so it kind of makes up for it I hope. Please forgive me, everyone. But sadly there are some things in life, which take precedence over my writing.

Only the Epilogue to go now and that shouldn't take so long as it will be shorter and my mock exams are over. Just go the real ones to worry about now.

Well I hope you like this chapter and could remember at least vaguely what was supposed to be going on.

Oh and I hope I got the summoning of the dragon thing right. It's been about two years since I last saw an episode of DBZ. How horrible is that? Plus that which I did see was in Spanish so I've had to translate what I know and remember what I've read in other fics.

Well toodles for now (but hopefully not for too long: P)

Honey Nut Loop

R&R


	16. Epilogue

Hi me again. This is the end! The end of this fic I mean. Weird huh? Though in a way it's nice to have finished. Some of you might recognise the beginning of this chapter as it is lifted from my 100 word challenge response. My original beginning plan was different but I thought the 100 word fic might as well be of some use, and where better to put it than here.

Anyway.

Bon Appetite!

Disclaimer: hmm….

Epilogue

Whacks and wails were followed by thundering steps that sent tremors through the earth and birds flocking to the sky. With another loud bang a small black and orange blur scurried across bare grass, threading a hurried trail through the dew.

The reason for the frantic plight was soon revealed in all its horrifying glory when appearing in dangerously hot pursuit came a creature that brought new meaning to the word fear. And it had yet to display its worst weapon of all. A bellowing screech!

"GOTEN GET BACK HERE NOW!"

It was after all, just another morning in the Son household.

Now you would have thought that all this racket would have woken the third member of the family from his slumber but no, for Gohan was already up and at the kitchen table taking an early shower in Goten's breakfast. This was the reason for the sudden and rather jarring tear of the peace that usually prevailed in the mountain valley. Goten's over exuberance for food had led to the upending of the edible mountain commonly known to saiyans as the morning meal. Needless to say, before Gohan had time to even be miffed Chi Chi exploded onto the scene, her annoyance spouting around her in coils of flame; eyes pinned on her youngest son. Not only had all the food she had slaved to prepare been ruined (though doubtless Goten would have been perfectly willing to hoover up the mess) but also her eldest son now looked like a tramp covered from head to toe in a congealing cocktail of cooking, and the latter, to Chi Chi, was by far the worst scenario. After all she had plans for the unfortunate boy and that day was the first step towards having those plans realised.

As she had so recently (as in that morning) told Gohan, he was, as of that day, going to attend a proper High School! The local as it were, nothing fancy. The only catch was that this 'local' just happened to be around 50miles away. Hence the reason why a trusty alarm clock, cunningly placed the night before, had rudely awakened the teenage demi saiyan that morning. The mechanical menace had, shortly after that, come into contact with a short, sharp shock resulting in a prompt demise beyond which no amount of magic could resuscitate.

And right now Gohan stood looking rather stunned, milk and cheerios (he he Honey Nut Loop's :P) dripping steadily from his person onto the beige tiled floor of the Son kitchen. Goten and his mother had long since vanished out of the house and were currently scurrying, well Goten was scurrying(on all fours apparently), around the front yard much to the consternation of the local wildlife. Finally Goten had the presence of mind (little of which there was) to leap into the forest itself and disappear from his mother's sight, even if not from Gohan's senses. Chi Chi, having no desire to clamber through woodland, swore to gain revenge on her youngest at a later date and returned fuming to the kitchen to find…! To find nothing but the mess she had left, for Gohan, lethargic though he was like any normal teenager in the morning, had been alert enough to realise that he did not particularly want to be in the same room as his seething mother and a number of dangerous looking cooking utensils!

And so Gohan, head still ringing from his rude and, it has to be said, loud awakening that morning padded to the shower to wash away the slurry that currently caked his body. The unidentifiable mess was beginning to give off a rather unpleasant smell and Gohan desperately hoped it wouldn't linger or he would lose any hopes of a social life before he'd even arrived at school.

By the time Gohan returned to the kitchen changed and thankfully sweet smelling his mother had weaved her spells and breakfast sat once more, in all its glory, on the table. Gohan eagerly began to shovel the food down into his gullet. Where it went after that! No one knows.

"You know Gohan", began Chi Chi casually, as she stood at the sink lovingly drying a damp, soapy frying pan, "School will be a great opportunity for you!"

Gohan had to pause before replying, not for lack of words, but merely because he could not fit a voice into his mouth along with everything else that presently resided there. So unless his mother wanted a shower much like the one Gohan himself had already had that morning, she would just have to wait. Straining to stretch his throat Gohan managed to swallow the contents of his over stuffed mouth.

"Um yes mum", (always best to humour Chi Chi), "but, not that I'm complaining", (that pan was still in Chi Chi's hand and Gohan, as of yet, had no death wish), "But couldn't you have maybe, possibly, told me a little sooner what you had planned?", asked Gohan tentatively, wincing in preparation for a blow. Instead the reply was so surprising that the only response the demi saiyan could give was to blink and gape in shock!

"Oh but, chew before you swallow dear, Gohan that would have ruined the surprise", chimed Chi Chi, "And after all, it isn't like I was going to give you a choice."

Best not to voice an opinion on that. Gohan refilled his mouth and hid behind his manners, one of the few excuses that Chi Chi could and would accept. But in the end Gohan's lack of conversation didn't seem to matter a jot as Chi Chi was no longer paying him any mind.

Clutching her beloved pan to her bosom she swayed over towards the back door. Opening it, she called sweetly into the regained tranquillity of the early morning wood.

"Goten, breakfast is ready…again!"

Gohan winced before burying himself back in the mountainous expanse of a meal displayed in front of him. He could hear the barely suppressed annoyance still present in his mother's voice. He just hoped Goten would have the presence of mind… scrap that, Goten was done for!

-----

It was a thoroughly bruised Goten that waved goodbye to his elder brother a short while later. Gohan had had to prise his younger sibling off his leg, the little one having been reluctant to see Gohan leave. For some reason he had come to the conclusion that Gohan wouldn't come back, an idea that had proved difficult to remove from the mini Goku's tiny mind. So on relieving his limb of the young saiyan, which was no mean feat, Gohan had had to make a swift, flying exit. Not teaching Goten to fly did have its bonuses after all.

And so now, finally, after a short er…hold up that Chi Chi wouldn't be hearing about if he valued his life, he had arrived at Orange Star. At least some part of this city had retained its old name after the population had decided to honour Hercule Satan the buffoon. For some reason Gohan had a niggling feeling that this should mean something more to him. Of course there was the fact that an afro haired idiot was taking undue credit for something that he had done but no, it wasn't that he was sure. Oh well. Probably something saiyan. Aaaaah. So much could be explained away by genetics. It made life as easy at times as it made it hard.

A cruel bell rang its battering toll, shattering Gohan's daydream and slamming him back to an empty corridor. Hang on! There had been people here a moment ago he was sure of it. Oh no, he was late. Calm Gohan, no one gets in trouble for being late on their first day…do they? Damn damn damn. Breathe. Panic achieves nothing. Then again when the looming image of a Chi Chi hovers over you, you're better off panicking!

Why did he have to be so honourable? Sure there were people in trouble. But the police were dealing with it. So could he just walk, er fly, by? Noooo. And now he was late. Just dandy. Well at least he had had the presence of mind to disguise himself. Wait, did his clothes look a little singed?

Gohan closed his eyes shaking his head to dispel the paranoid thoughts. Paranoia seemed to be what Gohan's did best that morning! Bad Gohan, bad. Shut up brain. Oh…

WHUMP! What fair sould had he run into now? Gohan opened his eyes.

A girl sat on the floor glaring at him, fists clenched. Her long black pigtails framed her face in a scowl. Loose flecks of hair spun into a halo of irritation around her pretty face.

Gohan almost slapped himself. Pretty? What was he thinking? The first teenage girl he'd met, well properly met, his own age and his hormones were already taking control. Argh. Damn teenage hood! Damn everything! Hmm, damn seemed to be his favourite word today. Or at least it was one that recurred in the turmoil of his inner thoughts. Hang on was someone speaking…

"HELLOOOOO"

Gohan leaped into the air almost landing on the astonished girl that lay at his feet. She quickly recovered however as though she were used to such bursts of irrational behaviour.

"Finally, so…" she sighed, eyes rolling with frustration.

Gohan blinked. So what?

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes once more grunting her exasperation. Some people.

"GrrRRR. So you knocked me down, are you going to help me up?"

Oh right, that's what she wanted. Gohan reached to help her…but she was already up. What the?

"Feeling a bit slow today?" she asked, her voice dripping with tendrils sarcastic sympathy.

"I, uh, I'm new?"

It seemed as good an explanation as any. But anger flared up in the females eyes as she glowered and slowly stalked her prey. Regrettably that quarry was Gohan.

The unfortunate demi saiyan backed slowly away from the devilish female. After all it looked like she had her claws out. But she just came nearer and nearer. Gohan released a nervous "eep" as he felt his back hit the lockers that lined the corridor. Nowhere left to run. He tried to lean further away from the girl who didn't seem to realise exactly how close she stood. Either that or she knew just what kind of effect her presence had. Lockers chinked dangerously against each other threatening to topple.

"Well when you're done being new", the petite girl spat, her annoyance palpable musk in the air, "Maybe you'll realise that we are late and have to get to class. And now we are even later because you were with the birdies!"

She practically shouted the last words and flapped her arms in unwitting imitation. Gohan laughed nervously. Had the situation not been quite so dire it might actually have been funny. A crashing fist drove its way into the locker next to Gohan's head. Poor locker. It never hurt anyone.

The she-devil shoved herself away from the stunned demi saiyan and stalked down the hall. Woe betide the unfortunate person who crossed her path.

Gohan rubbed the back of the neck and lounged against the lockers where he'd been pressed, loud creaks the only protest. For some reason he just couldn't shake a sudden feeling of familiarity. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

-----

Videl stormed down the school hallway slamming locker doors as she passed. What had that stupid nerd boy been thinking? Had he wanted to die? Grr. She needed to calm down. She was just pissed because someone had stolen her crime scene that morning. It wasn't the geeks fault that he had been lost in algebra land and had accidentally knocked her down. Hopefully she hadn't scared…hang on! She froze, mouth hanging open aghast. He had knocked her, daughter of Hercule Satan, her, down? What? No way! Something wasn't right here. She knew it. There was something strange about that new boy. And more than that, it was as though she already knew him. But that was impossible. She'd never met the guy. And like he'd said. He was new! Nevertheless something was definitely up.

And she, in true Videl style, was going to find out what!

Well tada. The end. And that felt weird to write. I don't know why. A lot of it seemed to come from inside the characters heads. Anyway. That's it from me for a few weeks. Exams start on Tuesday. Wish me luck. I hope you all liked this story and hopefully I'll write something else soon.

Most importantly of all though, even if this is the end, Read and Review!

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop


End file.
